Orphans
by Angel Raye
Summary: SOme runaway orphans end up at the palace. Will they find a home there?
1. Runaway and Discovery

Here is the story that I had been thinking about for a while. In this story the Senshi will be adopting runaway orphans. This part is short and it is really just the beginning but I hope you enjoy it.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. I have a Halloween contest going on now.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Senshi belong to me. 

Orphans Part One: Runaway and Discovery By Angel Raye

Koyo waited patiently by the door of the Crystal Orphanage. Tonight was the night he and the other children had been planning for weeks now. They were going to run away from this place. Koyo was fourteen now and was good looking with his brown hair and violet eyes. For as long as he could remember he had lived in this orphanage. He had looked through his records one day and saw that his parents had been killed in a horrible car accident. Since there were no relatives to take care of him he was immediately placed in the orphanage. Adoptive parents came by but Koyo was always overlooked. He was ready for the day when he could take care of himself. He could now. He was fourteen and the government-supported teens that wanted to live on their own. According to the information on the Sailor Senshi one of them did live on her own when she was Koyo's age. But there was a group of children here who looked to him for guidance. Koyo found that he couldn't leave them. Tonight he was taking this group of children and leaving.  
"Koyo," he heard a voice whisper. He turned and saw Sachi had arrived. Sachi was twelve and like Koyo had been in an orphanage for most of his life. He was a terrible prankster and spent many times sitting in the time out room. With his green hair and black eyes, he looked like a scamp. He and Koyo were roommates and had become inseparable. "Where are Eizo and the girls?" Koyo whispered.  
"They're coming," Sachi replied. "You know Mari needs help getting dressed." Koyo nodded. Mari was the youngest child coming with them. She was only four but Koyo had always felt protective of her since she came to the orphanage a year ago. Little Mari couldn't get used to being an orphan. She already felt abandoned since her parents died and Koyo couldn't leave her.  
"Here I am," whispered another voice. This time it was Eizo. He was ten and a very rough child. His parents had been killed in the Black Moon attack years ago. He had only been three and had very few memories of his family. He badly wanted to try out for sports but the orphanage didn't allow it. Koyo sympathized with him and a bond had been formed. When Koyo came up with the idea to run away Eizo immediately agreed.  
"Great,' Koyo whispered back. "Now we just need to wait for the girls"  
"We're here Koyo," a soft voice called. Koyo looked and saw that it was Tama, the oldest girl in the group. She had just turned nine and had a temper, which matched her red hair. Like Eizo she had lost her parents in the Black Moon attack. She hated the orphanage and jumped at the chance to escape.  
Gemmei was the next girl. She was eight and was very pretty with her long blonde hair and violet eyes. She was Tama's best friend. She had been in the orphanage since she was five, abandoned by her mother. Koyo, who had come to regard Gemmei as a little sister, wasn't about to leave without her. The last two girls were the youngest in the group. Five-year-old Kimiko was only coming because she adored Koyo and Sachi. She had been in the orphanage for four years and longed for a real family. Her violet hair and blue eyes gave her an unusual look. Then little Mari was with them. She was also a pretty child with white blonde wavy hair, which was cut in a bob and deep blue eyes. Koyo hoped that someone would see Mari and just fall in love with her. The child was very delicate and Koyo wanted her to have a good home. She was the main reason why they were all leaving. Even though the children at the orphanage were well cared for there was no love. Mari had come from a very loving family and that was taken from her. Mari had begun slipping further away to a point where she rarely talked and Koyo feared that if she stayed longer she was going to be completely gone.  
"Are we ready?" Koyo asked.  
"Yes," came back whispers from the other children.  
"Remember," Koyo told them. "We are in this together. I won't let anyone take you back here. If I have to find a job and support all of you myself I will"  
"We want to come," Gemmei replied and the other children nodded in agreement. "Then let's go," Sachi declared. "We have a lot of walking to do tonight." Koyo quietly opened the door and ushered the children out into the night.

Koyo and Sachi had made careful plans. They were going to walk during the night and find some place to hide out during the day. So they had walked for several hours before all of the children began to feel tired. Mari was already asleep and was being carried on Sachi's back. Kimiko was also getting tired. "Where are we going Koyo?" Gemmei asked.  
"Look," Tama gasped as she pointed. "There's the Crystal Palace. It's so beautiful"  
"We need to find some place to hide," Eizo pointed out. "It won't be long before everyone at the orphanage wake up and discover we're gone"  
Koyo looked carefully at the palace. Something caught his eye. "There's a tree house on the palace grounds," he exclaimed. "We'll go there"  
"Oh good plan," Sachi stated. "And how are we going to get in the gate"  
"Good point," Gemmei agreed. "Those gates have security codes"  
"Which our Tama can probably crack," Koyo reminded them. Tama grinned. She had a rare ability to pick any lock or crack any code.  
"Not the royal one," Eizo stated. "Why don't we just scale the wall"  
"With the little ones?" Tama asked.  
"Hey I can climb and so can Mari," Kimiko exclaimed.  
"Let's take a closer look," Koyo sighed. They went to the wall surrounding the palace. Koyo gave Sachi a boost. Once Sachi was on the other side Koyo helped the other children up while Sachi helped them down. Mari was very nervous but she managed somehow. Once all the children were over they darted over to the tree and climbed up it. The tree house was small but they were all able to fit. "We'll stay here today and then leave again tomorrow night," Koyo told them. The other children agreed. They all settled down and one by one they fell asleep.

Faith was up early that Sunday morning. It was a beautiful spring morning and she wasn't going to waste a minute in bed. So leaving Hope sound asleep in their room Faith left a note for Michiru and Haruka and left the chambers. Once she was out in the hall she broke into a sprint. It had been two weeks since Taylor, Sydney and all the other children had gone back home. Faith had to admit she missed them terribly. It had been so nice having Taylor and Sydney here because like Faith they were tomboys and loved sports. Now they were gone and Faith was stuck with girly girls again.  
The morning sun shone down on Faith as soon as she got outside. It was going to be a warm day. Maybe later she could get some of the other Chibi Senshi to come to the park with her. Right now she wanted to go to the tree house. So she ran to the tree and climbed up it. When she looked in a surprise waited for her. "Nani!" she shrieked. There were seven children in there ranging in age from about four to about Usagi's age. "Who are you and what are you doing here"  
"We're sorry," the oldest one said. "My name is Koyo and these are Sachi, Eizo, Tama, Gemmei, Kimiko and Mari. We ran away from the orphanage and hiding out here for the day"  
"I'm Faith," Faith replied. "I live at the palace"  
"I've seen you on TV," the girl named Kimiko squealed.  
"You've probably seen all of us on TV," Faith told her. "Why did you run away?" Koyo quickly explained and Faith's surprise was turned to sympathy. "I guess I just have to remember that not all of us are as lucky as my sister and I were," she stated.  
"That's right you're both adopted," Sachi exclaimed. "Yes," Faith replied. "We were adopted by Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. They're best friends. I got Haruka's last name and Hope got Michiru's. So we're twins but we have different last names.  
"I wish I could be adopted," sighed Tama.  
"Well listen you can't stay here," Faith told them. "I can find you a guest suite in the palace to use. No one is up yet so I can easily sneak you in. Then I can bring food to you"  
"What do you say Koyo?" asked Eizo.  
"Please Koyo," pleaded Gemmei. "This tree house is so uncomfortable and I would like to get some decent food. We don't have much money"  
Koyo thought for a moment and then consented. "Okay," he said. He turned to Faith. "That would be great."

Faith had no problem slipping into Haruka's office and getting a key to one of the guest suites. She then led the runaways up the back stair. The suite she chose had three bedrooms in it so there would be plenty of room for everyone. "Oh this is great," Tama sighed sinking down into the sofa.  
"Thank you so much Faith," Koyo exclaimed. "This is much better than any place we could hide out"  
"You can stay here a few days," Faith told them. "I'll bring you food. You'll just have to be quiet because this is near Saturn's and our chambers"  
"We'll be quiet," Sachi promised. "Now we've been up most of the night so we need to get some sleep." Faith bade them goodbye and left. She was delighted to have a secret but she knew it was going to hard to keep.

Over the next couple of days Faith enlisted the help of Maggie and Hope, whom she knew she could trust and the three girls quietly slipped food to the orphans. Unfortunately some of the other Chibi Senshi along with the Senshi were getting very suspicious. "I know those three are up to something," Michiru told the other Senshi. "The twins keep leaving at odd hours of the day and they are always in the palace kitchen"  
"Gary told me it's the same with Maggie," Makoto reported. "I think we should see what those three are up too"  
"Well Gloria is going crazy trying to find out," Minako sighed. "But they know her so well that they are staying clear of her"  
"I suggest that we keep a close eye on the three involved," Ami suggested. "We can follow them to where they are taking the food"  
"Right," the others agreed and the plan as set in motion.

The next day Makoto had gotten back from her restaurant. Just as she walked into the main hall she saw Faith and Hope sneaking up the stairs with their arms full of food. Makoto immediately started following them quietly. She was surprised when the girls stopped at one of the guest suite doors. "What are those two hiding in there?" Makoto asked herself. She waited until they went through the door and then walked up to it. She tried to listen through the door and heard voices she didn't recognize but they all sounded like kids. Just then the door opened and the twins came out. "Hello Girls," Makoto greeted them.  
"Aunt Makoto," gasped Hope in alarm.  
"Care to tell who you have in there?" Makoto asked.  
"Nothing," Faith said quickly.  
"Then you won't mind me going in there," Makoto announced and before the twins could protest she pushed open the door and walked in. She was shocked to see seven children of different ages sitting in the living room looking frightened. They were well cared for but their clothes were old. A couple of the children had hostile looks in their eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"Aunt Makoto we can explain," Faith replied. "But it will take a while."

To be continued... 


	2. Taking In

Here is part two. Don't get excited everyone. This doesn't mean all my updates are going to this quick. It was a teacher workday at work today and I finished my work early so I was able to do some writing. But I'm back to the routine tomorrow so I will write when I can. Anyway this part is mainly the decisions of which families these kids go too.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. I have a Halloween contest going on now.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Senshi belong to me. 

Orphans Part Two: Taking In By Angel Raye

Neo-Queen Serenity and the Senshi sat in guest suite with all the orphans staring nervously at them. Koyo had introduced himself and the other children and explained why they were here. Ami kept a close eye on little Mari who was sucking her thumb and clinging to one of the other girls.  
"Well I know one thing," Haruka declared when the explanations were done. I will be having a talk with security about this. If seven children can scale the palace walls then adults certainly can. I always thought they were high enough. I guess we need to make them higher"  
"We're sorry," Koyo told her. "We wanted a place to stay and we knew we would be safe on the palace grounds"  
"At least it was just children this time," Serenity sighed.  
"I guess you are going send us back to the orphanage," Gemmei murmured dolefully.  
"No," Mari shrieked, speaking for the first time since they had been discovered. Tears sprang in her eyes. "I don't wanna go back. I want my mommy and daddy"  
"Hush Mari," Tama ordered.  
"It's okay," Ami soothed as she knelt down in front of the sobbing child. She placed a gentle hand on Mari's shoulder. "Where are your mommy and daddy"  
"They died a year ago," Sachi replied.  
"Oh you poor thing," Ami gently rubbed the child's back. Mari looked at her and sensed immediately that Ami was a kind, gentle person. She flung herself in Ami's arms and began to cry really hard. Ami held her close and Mari was reminded of her own mother.  
"Wow," Eizo exclaimed. "She is never like that with anyone"  
"We won't send you back to the orphanage," Serenity announced. Crying always moved her and seeing the little girl breaking into hysterical sobs doubly moved her.  
"Nani," Haruka cried. "And what do you suggest we do with them"  
"We could each take one until we can decide what to do with them," Serenity replied. "Setsuna can't take one since she doesn't see her own child enough and isn't here right now but the rest of us can. Besides I think it will be nice. I don't know about you but my chambers have felt empty since Chelsea and Rayna left"  
"Mine has too," Makoto sighed and Rei agreed.  
"The question is how will our families feel about this?" Minako asked. "We can't just bring a complete stranger into our homes and expect our families to be okay about it"  
"The children are home from school and our husbands should be off duty soon," Hotaru pointed out. "We need to talk to our own families about this"  
"Haruka and Michiru you can decide now," Serenity turned to them. "We need to talk to the girls first," Michiru said. "But it's okay with me if it's okay with Haruka." She looked at Haruka who thought for a minute and then nodded her head.  
"Well then," Serenity exclaimed happily. "We'll just talk to the families and then decide who goes with whom"  
"That would be great," Koyo replied and the other children nodded in agreement. "But I can ask that Mari stay with you?" he asked Ami. "She seems to like you"  
"Of course," Ami said. "But I don't know how Ariel would react. She's so used to being the baby"  
"It's time she grew out of that," Michiru pointed out and a couple of other Senshi agreed. A sweat drop appeared on Ami's head.  
"Let's all go down to the palace living room," Serenity announced gaily. "You children will wait there while we talk with our families and then we'll let you know of our decisions." So everyone got up and filed out the suite. "I wonder if this is another one of her whims," Rei muttered as she left with the others.

After much discussion all the husbands and all the children, though a couple were reluctant, agreed to let the orphans stay with them. So everyone filed into the palace living room for introductions. Each Senshi introduced her family and Koyo introduced the orphans. As usual Annika's arms immediately went around Rei's waist as she shyly peered out at the strangers. Ami led her family over to Mari. "This is Mari," Ami told Ryo and Ariel. "It's already been decided that she will stay with us"  
"Why?" Ariel asked. She had been hoping one of the older ones would stay with them. "Let's have one of the older one"  
"That's enough Ariel," Ami chastised gently. "Mari has already bonded with me and her mommy and daddy died last year. I think it would be nice if you could share with her"  
"Besides Ariel," Ryo added. "This is your chance to be an onee to someone"  
"An onee," Ariel mused.  
"Onee-san," Mari whispered softly and Ariel blushed.  
Meanwhile Gloria was aching to play a prank on one of these kids. She looked carefully at each one and decided that Gemmei would be the best one. Her parents were busy discussing the children with Serenity. So she crept over and quietly put a rubber spider next to Gemmei's foot. What she didn't know was that Sachi was watching her. He recognized the impish glimmer in Gloria's eyes since had had the same one. He quickly and quietly picked the rubber spider up. He reached into his bag and pulled out a rubber snake that looked almost real. He set it down by Gloria as quietly as he could and then slipped back to her place. When no screams came from Gemmei, Gloria looked over at her and was surprised to see that the spider was gone. She frowned and looked down on the floor. When she saw the rubber snake at her feet she gave a loud screech.  
"Gloria what is it?" Minako asked in alarm since it was so unlike her daughter to screech in alarm.  
"It's just a rubber snake," Gloria gasped as she realized that it was a fake.  
"Well it looks like someone got you for once," Asai stated dryly. "I wonder who"  
"I did," Sachi admitted. He pulled Gloria's spider out of his pocket. "I saw her put this by Gemmei's feet so I picked it up and then put the rubber snake at her feet"  
"We'll take him," Minako immediately announced. She was concerned that Gloria would play pranks on the child they would take in but Sachi was obviously not one to be pulled on so easily. If he could stay ahead of Gloria then it would make life a little easier.  
"Nani!" shrieked Gloria.  
"I'll be happy to come with you," Sachi told them and he gave Gloria a wicked grin. Gloria glared at him and gave a gusty sigh.  
"Well it looks like Sachi is going to be very busy," Koyo declared. "I don't know which of those two to feel sorry for"  
Annika gave a little giggle. She was in full agreement with Koyo. Koyo heard the giggle and smiled at Annika. "She's your best friend isn't she?" he asked. Annika nodded her head. "Well you can help me keep an eye on them?" Annika giggled again and nodded her head. Rei and Yuichiro looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.  
"Would you like to come with us?" Rei asked Koyo. "Annika's very shy but she seems comfortable with you"  
"Of course," Koyo replied.  
Rei looked down at Annika. "Is that okay with you?" Annika thought for a moment and then nodded her head. Rei was pleased. Koyo looked like a good, responsible, young man and he would be a big help, not to mention he could hang out with Yuichiro whenever Rei and Annika were having mother daughter times.  
While Rei and Annika were letting Serenity know that Koyo was coming with them, Yuichiro pulled Koyo aside. "I'd just thought I'd warn you that my wife does have a temper," he said quietly. "Also Annika is very much a mama's girl"  
"I could tell that," Koyo replied. "But I won't try to take her mother from her"  
Meanwhile Gemmei walked up to Usagi. "You're the Neo-Princess," she gasped.  
"Yes I am," Usagi replied smiling down at the pretty little girl. "Can you do my hair like yours and your mother's?" Gemmei asked. "I've always loved how you do it and have wanted my hair done like that but there was no one to show me at the orphanage"  
"Of course I will," Usagi said warming to this little girl. She suddenly took Gemmei's hand and pulled her over to Serenity and Endymion. "Can we take her?" she asked. "She's got great taste in hair styles not to mention she is so sweet"  
"Well then young lady," Endymion smiled at the child. "Would you like to come with us"  
"Really?" Gemmei squealed. "I can live with the Royal Family"  
"Of course," Serenity replied with a gentle smile. Gemmei gave a squeal of delight. The Royal Family laughed happily.  
Meanwhile Hope and Faith were having a heated discussion. "Why can't we have one of the girls?" Hope asked.  
"Because I found them and it would be nice to have a boy to play sports with," Faith argued. "You've got plenty of girls to go running to around here. Let me have someone I can play with." She looked over at Eizo. "Eizo told me he loves baseball. We have that in common"  
"Well Haruka what do you think?" Michiru asked.  
"Personally I think having a boy in our chambers would be interesting," Haruka replied. "We've always had girls but never a boy"  
"I agree," Michiru replied. She looked at Hope, "I'm sorry Hope but I think this time we're ruling in Faith's favor"  
"Yippee!" Faith shouted and she dashed over to tell Eizo that he was coming with them.  
"Great," Hope muttered angrily folding her arms.  
Hotaru and her family were drawn over toward Kimiko. Hotaru had thought about what the Senshi said about Ariel and she had agreed. But she also felt it would be a good idea if Madelyn could be the older child for a change too. She had been the youngest when Hannah and Giselle were here. Also Kimiko was wearing purple, Hotaru's favorite color.  
"Hi," Madelyn said to Kimiko. "I'm Madelyn"  
"I'm Kimiko," Kimiko replied. "Am I going to stay with you"  
"If you'd like," Hotaru told her. "I think Madelyn would like to be an onee-san"  
"Yes I would," Madelyn confirmed.  
"I want to stay with you then," Kimiko replied. "But can I still see Koyo and Sachi"  
"Believe me you'll see them all the time," Anthony promised. "All these kids here are really close and spend a lot of time together"  
"Good," Kimiko squealed and she gave Hotaru a hug.  
Makoto had made up her mind earlier that she was going to go to the child who hadn't drawn anyone over. When she saw that Tama was left she and her family went over. "Tama," she said. "This is my husband, Shinozuki and my daughter, Daisy. We thought maybe you could live with us"  
"Are you sure you want me?" Tama asked. "I lost my parents in the Black Moon attack. No one has wanted us. Why would you want me now"  
"I'm sorry about your parents," Daisy quietly said. "I don't mind sharing mine with you"  
"You can stay with us for as long as it takes," Makoto promised. She could tell that years at the orphanage had hardened this child.  
"I have a bad temper," Tama warned them.  
"So do we," Makoto replied indicating herself and Daisy.  
"Then I guess I can stay with you," Tama told them.  
"Great," Makoto exclaimed. "We'll let the queen know." She and the girls headed over toward Serenity. Shinozuki hung back with a look of concern on his face.  
"I'll be living with three females with tempers," he muttered to himself. "What have I gotten myself into"  
"I believe everyone has found their family now," Serenity announced. "We won't have a group supper tonight. I think it would be good if these children can spend time getting acquainted with the families they are staying with. I've already told the maids to have our meals delivered so none of us have to cook"  
"What about the orphanage?" Koyo asked.  
"We've already contacted them and they were fine with you all staying here," Rei replied and then quietly added to herself, "Actually they seemed quite glad to get rid of them  
"They're sending the rest of your stuff," Ami added.  
"What little we had," Sachi muttered. As everyone left the living room Gemmei dashed over to Koyo, "I don't know about you but I'm going to find a way to stay here forever," she hissed. "I get to stay with the queen"  
"Let's see what happens," Koyo muttered.  
But Gemmei wasn't the only one thinking that. Mari really liked Ami and wanted to stay with her. The other children were also thinking, "If only we could stay here forever."

To be continued... 


	3. Settling In

We're onto to part three now everyone. Thank you for the kind comments I have receiving. Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. The Halloween contest is now over and I am taking votes. Please go to the contest page and e-mail me your vote. I will be starting a Christmas contest this week.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Senshi all belong to me. 

Orphans Part Three: Settling In By Angel Raye

"Come on in young lady," Serenity told Gemmei as she opened the door to her chambers. "Welcome to your new foster home"  
"It's so beautiful," Gemmei gasped. "I get to live here"  
"Yes you do," Serenity replied. "Would you like to see where you're going to be sleeping"  
"Yes Your Majesty," Gemmei said eagerly.  
"Gemmei, you're going to be our foster child so you don't need to call me your Majesty unless we're in a formal setting," Serenity told her.  
"What can I call you?" Gemmei asked.  
"Why don't you call her Serenity-mama?" Usagi suggested. "I called Grandma and Grandpa Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa when I went back to the past"  
"Is that okay with you?" Serenity asked.  
"Yes Serenity-mama,' Gemmei replied, brimming with excitement. "And do I call the king Endymion-papa"  
"Of course," Serenity told her. She opened the door to one of the guest rooms. "Here's where you'll be sleeping. We thought this one would be best for a little girl. We can make it more personal for you later." Gemmei gasped. The room was twice as big as what she had in the orphanage. There was a double canopy bed with an end table right by it. She also had a huge dresser and a vanity table. Gemmei had her own bathroom too. "This is where I'll be sleeping," she squealed. "It's so big"  
"Do you like it?" Usagi asked.  
"Like it," Gemmei exclaimed. "I love it"  
"We hope you'll be happy here," Serenity told her.  
"Can I stay forever?" Gemmei asked hopefully.  
The question took Serenity by surprise. She smiled gently at the little girl. "We'll see," she replied.  
"Well, that's better than no," Gemmei thought as she began unpacking her backpack.

Ami was glad that she and Ryo had just finished fixing up the room that was going to be the guest room. She didn't think it would be a good idea to put Mari in with Ariel. Both Ami and Ryo knew that there was going to be jealousy since Ariel had always been the baby. Now that she was going to have to share her parents' affections with a younger, needy child there would be some problems ahead. Ami and Ryo were prepared to deal with them though.  
"I'll be in my room if anyone cares," Ariel announced when they entered their chambers. She didn't like seeing the other child being carried by Ami. She stalked off to her room and slammed the door. "Want me to talk to her?" Ryo asked.  
"I'll talk to her when I get Mari settled," Ami replied.  
"Is Onee-san mad at me?" Mari asked timidly.  
Ami didn't see any point in holding anything back. "She's just a little jealous Mari," she assured her. "Ariel has always been the youngest of the Senshi's children and is not used to having a younger child in her chambers. But don't you worry. We'll take care of Ariel." She opened the door to the guest room. "We just finished this room up so you came just in time. It doesn't look too much like a little girl's room but we can take care of that"  
"How?" Mari asked looking around the room. It was a very pretty room with cream-colored walls. There was a double bed with a floral bedspread on it. "Ryo is getting you some of Ariel's old toys that she never play with anymore and we'll buy you some new ones," Ami replied as she unpacked the little backpack Mari had. "If you'd like we can also go and pick out a bedspread and curtains"  
"Okay," Mari said feeling excitement for the first time in ages. Ami finished unpacking and Mari climbed onto her lap. "You're like my mommy"  
"I'm glad you feel comfortable with me," Ami smiled and hugged the child. It didn't take much to see that this child and the others were starving for love.  
Ryo came in with a box of toys and books. "I guess it's a good thing we never got rid of these," he commented. He set the box down. "Come and take a look young lady." Mari eagerly came over and began pulling things out of the box. "I'm going to talk to Ariel now," Ami told them as she got up. But then Mari grabbed her hand. "What is it Sweetie"  
"Can I call you Mommy?" Mari asked pleadingly.  
Ami was surprised but she smiled and said. "Of course you can." Mari smiled and went back to the toys while Ami slipped quietly out of the room and headed down to Ariel's. She opened the door and peeked into the room. Ariel was sitting on the bed clutching a teddy bear and stroking Moonbeam. Her little mouth was pouting. "How are you doing?" Ami asked as she came in.  
"Why aren't you with Mari?" Ariel asked crossly.  
"Because I think we need to have a talk," Ami replied as she sat on the bed and pulled Ariel onto her lap.  
"I'm gone," Moonbeam stated before Ami could say anything. He never stayed in the same room when Ami looked that serious.  
Ami cuddled Ariel on her lap for a few minutes. Then she said; "Ariel, I know this is difficult for you"  
"But why did we have to get one of the little kids Mommy?" Ariel asked. "Why couldn't we get one of the older ones"  
"Sweetie, you may be too young to understand this but Mari just flung herself into my arms and got attached to me almost immediately," Ami replied. "Koyo told me that Mari rarely gets like that with anyone. So it was decided when we agreed to keep these kids that I get Mari"  
"Are you going to love her more because she's younger?" Ariel asked.  
"Oh no Darling," Ami exclaimed. "Ariel, you're my daughter and I will always love you more than anything. But I have enough love to share with other children too, especially those who need love. Mari's mommy and daddy went to heaven. She needs someone to look after her and to love her"  
"I just like being your baby," Ariel murmured.  
"I know you do and so do I," Ami replied. "But darling, even you can see that you are going to be too big to be babied soon. Mari is going to need some of that special care"  
"I know but I like it," Ariel sighed.  
"So do I but I know one day you will decide you are too big," Ami told her. "I know you're used to being the youngest but maybe now it's time for you to be the older one and set an example. Do you think you can do that"  
"I guess so," Ariel muttered. "But I still don't like it  
"That's my good girl," Ami hugged Ariel tightly. "By the way I told Mari she could call me Mommy." Ariel didn't say anything to that. She felt a bit of a sting and thought "So she is trying to take Mommy away from me."

Gloria was still flabbergasted that her parents had chosen Sachi to come live with them. What was the good of having a foster brother if you couldn't play tricks on him? But Gloria loved a good challenge and she was determined that she was going to play a successful trick on Sachi.  
As promised the maids delivered the meals from the main kitchen. The food had already been served out on plates and there were bowls with more in them for seconds. "Gloria, would you put the food out on the table please?" Minako asked.  
"Yes Mom," Gloria replied and she did as she was told. Sachi had come in to see if he could help out. He had also seen the look of determination on Gloria's face and wanted to keep a sharp eye on her.  
"Will you eat just about anything Sachi or are you a picky eater?" Minako asked.  
"Oh I'll eat anything," Sachi declared.  
"You won't eat Mom's cooking," Gloria commented.  
"Gloria,' Minako admonished playfully. "Sorry Mom but you can't cook," Gloria bluntly pointed out and a sweat drop appeared on Minako's head. Gloria glanced at Sachi and saw that he had begun conversing with Minako and Asai, who had just walked into the kitchen. An idea had come into Gloria's head as she put a plate full of food where Sachi was going to be sitting. She slipped quietly over to the cupboard and took out a container of hot spices. She crept back to the table and shook a good amount of the spice on the food. She then quietly put the container back where it belonged trying to smother her giggles. What she didn't know was that Sachi was watching her and saw everything she did.  
"Oh Gloria," Minako exclaimed as Gloria sat down at her place. "I forgot the napkins. Get some cloth ones out of the linen closet for me please." Gloria took off. When she did Sachi made sure Minako and Asai weren't looking and he quickly switched plates giving the spicy one to Gloria. When Gloria came back they were all ready to eat.  
"Let's eat!" everyone exclaimed. Gloria took a huge bite of her curry. Sachi watched her closely. "IT'S HOT!" Gloria shouted as her face turned red and her eyes watered.  
"Nani," Asai exclaimed. "Mine's okay so why is yours so hot?" Minako asked as Gloria gulped down an entire glass of water.  
"It must have been you Sachi!" Gloria shouted angrily, her eyes still watering.  
"Hey I was only giving you the plate you doused so heavily with hot spice back to you," Sachi replied. "I was watching you and saw what you did"  
"Well then it serves you right Gloria," Asai pointed out. "He was one step ahead of you"  
"I think our lives are going to be interesting," Minako murmured as she took a bite of her curry. Gloria chugged down some more water and glared at Sachi. So he got her again. She was going to have to try something else before bedtime tonight.

Koyo finished packing in the guest room and then stood by the window, gazing out at the palace grounds. This was all too good to be true. He and his friends, just orphans, were living at the Crystal Palace. Koyo half expected to wake up and find that all this was a dream. He had been hesitant to unpack because he was so used to being disappointed. But then he decided that this was the best chance any of them ever had. So he took the chance and unpacked his backpack.  
Rei poked her head in. "Are you all settled?" she asked with a smile.  
"Yes Rei-san," he replied. "Thank you so much for letting me stay with you"  
"It's our pleasure," Rei told him. "We've never had a boy here so this will be different. Yuichiro has nephews and I have cousins who have sons but they never stayed with us without their parents"  
"I never knew my parents," Koyo sighed. "So I don't know what it's like to have them"  
"Well as long as you're here you may think of us as your family," Rei replied.  
"Mama," Annika shyly came in. In her arms was a pink kitten. "The food just got here"  
"And it smells yummy," Stardust exclaimed. Koyo did a double take. Even though he knew about the talking cats in the Crystal Palace, it still took some getting use too.  
"About time," Rei sighed. It had been a long day and she was ready to relax a bit. She started out the door. Annika latched onto her arm and went out with her. Koyo smiled. He had never seen a child as shy as his new foster sister. He followed them into the kitchen. Within minutes they were sitting down eating. Koyo felt strange. He had never been in such a family like atmosphere before.  
"So Koyo," Yuichiro began. "What made you decide to take such young children with you when you ran away from the orphanage"  
"I was wondering that too," Rei stated. "Mari and Kimiko are so young. It's a huge responsibility to look after such young children"  
Koyo sighed. He knew he was going to be asked that sooner or later. "Mari has only been an orphan for a year," he replied. "I was one of the oldest at the orphanage and helped out with the younger kids. Mari got very attached to me. I couldn't leave her. I don't care what happens to me, I just want Mari and the others to find a good home. They deserve that much"  
"You're very kind," Rei told him. She glanced at Annika who was eating with her eyes down on her plate. "I'm sure you'll be good with my Annika. She's a very shy, sweet child and could certainly use a good onii-san like you"  
Koyo looked at Annika who shyly glanced up at him. "I'll do my best," he promised.

Kimiko excitedly went from room to room looking at everything. She had never seen anyplace so nice and after looking at the bare walls in the orphanage for four years, she was happy to see some cheery rooms. "It's so pretty here," she shouted happily. She ran back to the room she was going to be sleeping in. It was a big room, about twice the size of the one she had at the orphanage and she didn't have to share it with anyone. Chika, the puppy, chased after her barking excitedly. Kimiko ran up to Hotaru and Anthony and flung her arms around them. "Oh thank you thank you for letting me stay here!" she cried in delight.  
"You're welcome," Hotaru murmured faintly. She had been unprepared for how energetic the child would be. Kimiko ran back into her bedroom and flung herself on the bed. There was a doll on the bed. Kimiko picked it up and bounced on her knees. The box spring squeaked a little under the pressure. Chika jumped on the bed barking. All the excitement from Kimiko was getting the puppy stirred up.  
"Energetic, isn't she?" Hotaru asked Anthony.  
"Very," Anthony agreed. "She'll keep us on our toes," he added as Kimiko zipped past them again with the barking puppy at her heels.  
Kimiko dashed up to them. "Can we go outside and look at the palace yard? It's so huge. Is there a swimming pool in the palace? Can we go swimming tonight? I heard one of the other kids mention a palace library. Can we go there? What other rooms are in the palace? Are we allowed in them?" All the questions came streaming very quickly out of Kimiko's mouth.  
"Whoa, slow down young lady," Anthony exclaimed. "I know you're excited but you need to calm down. I don't know where you're getting this energy"  
"I'm sorry Anthony-papa," Kimiko replied. "I never thought I would ever stay in a palace and I want to see all of it"  
"All in good time," Hotaru promised. "But right now dinner is here and we need to eat"  
"Oh yes! Let's eat, let's eat!" Kimiko yelled out as Madelyn tried chasing after the puppy. "I can't wait to try the food here. I bet it's much better than the food at the orphanage"  
"I'm sure it is," Hotaru stated as she followed the excited child.  
"Papa is she always going to be that hyper?" Madelyn asked as she held the squirming puppy in her arms.  
"I don't know," Anthony sighed. "But if she is then we're going to be getting plenty of exercise keeping up with her." Madelyn giggled at the thought as she and her father headed into the dining room to eat.

Tama had been on her guard all afternoon. When it was decided that the children would be fostered out among the Senshi, Tama had made up her mind not to get too attached to anyone. She knew all too well what it was like to have someone you love ripped from you. She had almost considered going back to the orphanage to avoid the pain.  
But then Makoto and her family offered to let her stay. Tama had been hesitant at first but something drew her to Makoto. It just seemed so right to be with her. So Tama agreed to come with her. "How do you like your room?" Makoto asked coming in. "I hope its okay for you"  
"It's beautiful," Tama replied and it was. For as long as she could remember Tama shared a small room with another girl at the orphanage. Now she was in a room twice as big with a large double bed and her own chest of drawers. The bedroom was nicely decorated with a green bedspread and curtains to match. Tama had unpacked her meager belongings and now was looking around the room.  
"I'm glad you like it," Makoto smiled. She put a box down on the bed. "Daisy wanted you to have these. We can also go shopping for new clothes and some toys and books if you'd like"  
"I would like that," Tama replied. For her getting new a things was a rarity. Usually anything she got at the orphanage was second hand. She poked through the box and found a couple of books and stuffed animals. Underneath those were some hair ribbons, stationary and pens.  
"Well since tomorrow is Sunday we can go shopping tomorrow," Makoto told her. "Daisy loves to shop so she'll want to come. I want you two to think of each other as sisters." Tama only nodded her head. "What's wrong Tama? Don't you like it here"  
"I haven't been here long enough to dislike it," Tama replied.  
"Then what is it?" Makoto prodded. "Is there something wrong with our chambers"  
"No it's wonderful," Tama stated. "It's great here and I think I'm going to like it"  
"But," Makoto pushed.  
"But am I here to stay or will I sent away soon?' Tama asked. "I've been put in foster homes before. I got to like the nice house but then I'd get sent back to the orphanage. Now I'm not in a house but the Crystal Palace. This is something that would be in an orphan's wildest dreams yet here I am. It's too good to be true. I don't want to stay here if I'm going to be sent back"  
Makoto was speechless for a moment. Obviously the time at the orphanage had made this child older than her years. It wasn't going to be easy to gain Tama's trust. "Look Tama," she quietly said. "I can't promise you too much now but if you are happy here and we all begin to love each other we'll look into adopting you. However you need to understand that this was flung on all of us suddenly so I can't think long term yet. Just give us a chance. And I will promise you one thing. If it doesn't work out for you here I won't let you go anywhere else until I find a nice home for you"  
"Really," Tama asked hopefully. "I won't have to go back to the orphanage ever"  
"I promise," Makoto assured her. "Will you give us a chance"  
"Of course," Tama replied. "And I hope it works out so I can stay here forever"  
Makoto gave the child a hug. "Please," she said to herself. "Don't make me break this promise."

Hope was still seething at the fact that Haruka and Michiru had sided with Faith on this and took Eizo to come stay with them. Hope had really wanted one of the girls to come with them. She had particularly wanted that pretty girl, Gemmei to come live with them but she went to live with the Queen. She glanced over at Faith and Eizo who had been talking sports ever since they left the palace living room. "I'm on both the school baseball team and soccer team," Faith was telling Eizo. "Maybe I can try out too," Eizo replied.  
"Can't you two talk about something else besides sports?" Hope asked irritably. "Lighten up Hope," Faith stated. "This is what we both like"  
"Dinner," Michiru came into the room. She glanced at Eizo. "How do you like your room"  
"It's a lot bigger than the room I had at the orphanage," Eizo replied. "But it doesn't look too much like a boy's room"  
"Oh we can take care of that," Michiru assured him. "I think just about everyone is going shopping for their young guests tomorrow so we can do the same thing. We'll let you choose some things for your room"  
"Shopping?" Eizo grunted. "Do I have too"  
"Don't you want some toys and games as well?" Michiru asked. Eizo nodded. "Well then it won't kill you to go shopping." Eizo groaned and nodded his head as he followed Michiru and the twins into the dining room. So far he liked Faith. He had already liked her when she had hidden them in the palace for a few days. But now that he knew what a tomboy she was he knew they were going to get along great. Hope on the other hand was another story. He knew that she would have rather have had one of the girls come live here. Eizo could tell that Hope was all girl in the way she dressed and carried herself about. Eizo knew if he wanted to stay here he was going to have to get along with everyone who lived here. He was going to have to try and get Hope to like him to so he could stay. That meant keeping his temper under control. "I'll get her to like me." Eizo promised himself as he sat down at the table. "I'll do whatever it takes to get myself a good home."

Maggie sat by the window staring moodily out. Chronos, the youngest member of the Moon cat family was sleeping on a nearby chair. He had just recently come to live with her. Maggie wanted to see her mother but she was busy at the Time Portal right now so she couldn't see her. For the first time she could remember Maggie didn't want to see her mother to spend time with her but because she was angry with her.  
"Anything wrong Maggie?" Gary asked as he came over to her. It was not like his daughter to be so quiet and moody.  
"I'm just angry," Maggie muttered grumpily.  
"Why?" Gary prodded.  
"Because everyone else got an orphan to come live with them except us," Maggie burst out. "Why couldn't we"  
"Maggie I think you know why," Gary quietly told her.  
"Of course I do," Maggie snapped. "It's because Mom is always at the Time Portal. That's why"  
"Maggie these children need parents who are available for them," Gary explained. "Your mother has to be at the Gates of Time so she can't take care of an extra child who needs a mother's attention more than anything. And when she can slip away she wants to spend it with you. If we had one of the orphans here then your mother would have to divide her time between you and the other child. She doesn't want to do that because her time with you is very important to her"  
"It's not fair," Maggie muttered. "I would have made a good onee-san to one of the younger kids"  
"I have no doubt you would have," Gary replied. "But life isn't always fair and you just have to take disappointments with it"  
"Fine," Maggie grunted. "But I'm still angry."

Gloria chuckled as she finished brushing her teeth. She was sure that she had gotten Sachi this time. When the family had finished eating and were sitting in the family room getting to know Sachi better, Gloria had slipped out and had gone outside to the palace rose garden. There she had picked some roses that had a lot of thorns. Then when she returned to her chambers went straight to Sachi's room and put the thorny roses under the covers where his feet would be. That would give him a big surprise.  
She finished up and went into her room. Her mother would be in here in a few minutes to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. Gloria climbed into bed and just as she put her feet near the foot of the bed, she felt something scratching her. She gave a yelp of surprise and pain. Everyone came into the room. "What's wrong Gloria?' Minako asked in concern.  
Gloria peeked under the covers. There at the foot of her bed were the roses she had put in Sachi's bed. She didn't answer her mother but instead glared at Sachi. He grinned and told her, "I was just giving your roses back to you. I thought you would miss them"  
Minako and Asai both quickly figured out what happened and smothered their laughs. "He got you again Gloria," Minako stated.  
"He sure did," Asai agreed. "But prank time is now over. It's been a long day and everyone needs to get some sleep"  
"Fine," muttered Gloria as she recognized the commanding tone in her father's voice. She would just have to try and get Sachi tomorrow. She said goodnight to her parents and then began to think of ways to get her new foster brother.  
Meanwhile Sachi went to bed thinking how much he liked this family. Minako had a lot of love to give and Asai was great too. He also felt that once Gloria got used to having him around, she would make a great cohort with the pranks. He wanted to stay here and he was going to see to it that he got too.  
The rest of the orphans went to bed that night feeling happier than they did in ages. Little Mari had fallen asleep in Ami's arms feeling happy and content. Kimiko had some difficulty falling asleep because she was excited. She loved her new foster family and wanted to stay. Gemmei felt like a princess herself as she went to sleep. The queen, king and princess were very nice to her and had already ordered new clothes and toys for her. Tama felt happy but fearful as she went to bed. She really liked Makoto, Shinozuki and Daisy but would they want to keep her? That's what worried her. Suppose they didn't? Then what would happen to her? Eizo went to bed with concerns on his mind too. Suppose Hope never grew to like him? Would that jeopardize his chances for a real home? Koyo thought about the other children and wondered how they were doing. He decided he didn't care what happened to him. If things didn't work out for him he could be on his own now but he wanted things to work out for the other children. He thought his chances with Rei, Yuichiro and Annika looked good but he wasn't going to stay if even one of the others got sent away. One way or the other he was going to make sure they all got a good home.

End of part three... 


	4. First Day as a Family

We're onto to part four now everyone. As before thank you for the kind comments.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. A Christmas contest is now going on. There is also a new gallery featuring some of the orphans.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Senshi all belong to me. 

Orphans Part Four: First Day as Family By Angel Raye

The next morning woke everyone up with the events from the day before clear in their minds. It also showed which of the orphans liked mornings. Gemmei like Serenity and Usagi hated getting up in the morning. On the other hand Kimiko was up very early, full of energy that once again got Chika all stirred up. Everyone cancelled whatever previous plans they had made for that day so they could get to know the newest members of their families.  
"You want me to go shopping with you?" Ryo asked Ami in disbelief.  
"Do you really think I'm going to go shopping by myself with a four-year-old and a seven-year-old?" Ami inquired. "You know how poorly behaved Ariel can be when she's jealous"  
"Why don't you just take Mari and leave Ariel here with me?" Ryo suggested.  
"Absolutely not," Ami firmly told him. "She's already feeling very threatened right now and if I leave her here and take Mari out she's really going to be upset"  
"You could order from the catalogs and have them delivered," Ryo suggested next, badly wanting to get out of shopping.  
"Mari needs things now," Ami pointed out. "Besides we're all in this together and if we're going to be a family with Mari then we need to start right now"  
"I have no problems with that," Ryo replied. "You just know how I feel about shopping, especially with a bunch of women"  
"It won't kill you for one day," Ami softly told him. "I really need you today"  
Ryo sighed. He couldn't resist Ami and because he loved her so much he would do about anything for her. "Very well," he relented. "Endymion sure has it easy."

Gemmei felt like she was in a fashion show. Serenity had the top clothing stores send in a huge number of outfits for her to try on. She, Endymion and Usagi sat and watched while Gemmei paraded back in forth in different outfits consisting of dresses, skirts, shirts, blouses, pants, jeans and nightclothes. Two piles formed. There was the pile that was going to be purchased and the pile that was going back. Along with the clothes, a huge assortment of books, toys and other things appealing to little girls had arrived. Gemmei felt like it was Christmas. "This is all great!" Gemmei exclaimed. "I've never seen so many nice things before. I get to keep all this"  
"Of course," Serenity laughed. "Small Lady outgrew things like this long ago"  
"How about if I help you take all this into your room?" Usagi suggested.  
"Okay," Gemmei nodded her head in agreement. She was about to pick up some things when she changed her mind and instead flung herself into the king and queen's arms. "Thank you so much," she cried. "This is better then I ever dreamed"  
"We're glad you like it," Serenity replied.  
"We want you to feel like you're part of the family," Endymion added.  
"Oh I do, I do," Gemmei stated ecstatically. She gathered up some things and followed Usagi to the bedrooms.  
"So what do you think?" Serenity asked.  
"She seems like a nice child," Endymion replied. "Think she could become a part of this family?" Serenity asked next.  
"Serenity, are you thinking of adopting her?" Endymion asked.  
"Maybe," Serenity admitted. "Small Lady is almost grown up. It would be nice to have a little girl again"  
"I think we should wait and see how things work out," Endymion told her. "Then we can make some decisions." Serenity nodded her head. They did need to see if Gemmei would fit in with their family.

Annika was still barely talking the next morning and hanging shyly onto Rei. So Rei decided that something needed to be done to help Annika and Koyo break the ice. "I thought you would like a tour of the palace this morning," Rei told Koyo. "Then the four of us could go out to lunch and pick up some things for you"  
"That sounds good to me," Koyo agreed.  
"Yuichiro and I have to do something this morning," Rei stated. "We do?" Yuichiro asked but then Rei gave his arm a pinch, which made him grunt in pain. He got the message that he needed to keep his mouth shut.  
"So I thought Annika could take you around the palace," Rei continued smoothly as if there were no interruptions. Annika looked up in alarm. "Now Annika," Rei gently chastised. "If he is going to be your foster onii-san then you need to get to know him better"  
"I would like Annika to take me around the palace," Koyo said giving Annika a friendly smile.  
"Will you do that Annika darling?" Rei asked.  
"Yes Mama," Annika whispered quietly.  
"That's my good girl," Rei said as she kissed Annika's head. "Then we can all go into the city for lunch." Annika and Koyo left the room to start the tour. When they were gone Yuichiro turned to Rei. "What was that about?" he asked.  
"If we don't put Annika in a situation where she has to talk to Koyo then she may never get over her shyness of him," Rei replied. "This way she is going to have to talk to him then maybe she'll feel comfortable around him"  
"Good idea," Yuichiro stated. "We don't want her permanently latched onto to you."

Kimiko ran back and forth between the salespeople looking at the different outfits they brought over. Since Hotaru was a Sailor Senshi, she got a private room in the department store for Kimiko to try on clothes. Although she wasn't much smaller than Madelyn in height, Hotaru wanted her to get some new things. "Can we get this one? Let me try this one on. This is so pretty! What are we going to do after we buy clothes? Are we going to look at toys too?" All these questions and statements streamed out of Kimiko's mouth. Hotaru and Anthony could barely keep up. Madelyn had long tuned out the child and was reading a book she had brought with her.  
"You know too much sugar isn't good for a child," one salesperson dryly told Hotaru and Anthony.  
"We haven't given her any," Hotaru told her. "I'm afraid of what she's going to be like if we do," Anthony groaned.  
"Can I have this one?" Kimiko asked excitedly as she jumped in front of Hotaru and Anthony. She was wearing a violet denim jumper with a flowered shirt under it. "I really like this one. Can I have it? Can I? Can I? Please"  
"All right just please slow down," Hotaru begged. "Switch your speed to a high medium. We're having a hard time keeping up with you"  
"Sorry," Kimiko giggled. She glanced over and Madelyn and saw that she was still engrossed in her book. She then leaned over and whispered, "When we look at toys can I pick out something for Madelyn onee-san? She's been so nice to me"  
"I think that would be a nice gesture," Anthony replied and Hotaru nodded in agreement. Kimiko grinned and dashed back into the changing room. Anthony looked and Hotaru. "She may be hyper but she has a good heart," Hotaru softly and stated.  
"That she does," Anthony agreed and they waited for Kimiko to come back out of the changing room.

"And this is the ball room," Annika told Koyo as she led him into the room. "All palace parties are in here"  
"Do you have to go to them?" Koyo asked.  
"All of them," Annika sighed. "The ones honoring us kids are usually fun but the ones honoring the adults are so boring." She glanced at Koyo. "But since you're a teenager you might find all of them okay"  
"As long as I don't have to look after troublemakers," Koyo pointed out. "I've been looking at that friend of yours, Gloria. She looks like she can stir up a lot of trouble"  
"She can," Annika agreed with a giggle. She was starting to warm toward Koyo. He was really nice. "Oh the things I can tell you about her"  
"Really," Koyo stated. "What are some of them"  
Annika giggled again and launched into a description of some of Gloria's antics. "I wonder what Gloria is doing now."

Gloria was determined she was going to get Sachi today. She just needed to wait for the right opportunity. So she spent the morning poking around trying to find something she could do to him. However, Sachi was also keeping a close eye on Gloria. He knew her behavior all to well since he was the exact same way. "She'll make a great ally once I get her on my side," Sachi thought. "But I'm not going to let her pull one over on me. I'll stay one step ahead of her." Suddenly Gloria darted out of the bathroom giggling. Sachi immediately went in to check it out. He looked around and saw that everything looked normal. But Sachi was an expert when it came to pranks and if everything looked normal then that meant something was up. He began inspecting everything. He opened his tube of toothpaste and sniffed it. He was automatically able to tell that Gloria had switched his toothpaste with shaving cream. "Ingenious," he muttered. "But not ingenious enough. He emptied out his tube and then grabbed Gloria's. He immediately transferred the toothpaste from her tube into his. He then looked around and saw Gloria's bottle of conditioner. He smiled and grabbed it. Sachi then filled up Gloria's tube with the conditioner. Smiling he left the bathroom thinking, "She's going to be in for a big surprise when she brushes her teeth later."

Ariel was seething with jealously as she watched her parents pick things out for Mari. They were in a private room at the department store and salespeople were bringing out clothes and toys for the little girl. Ami had also asked to bring out some things that would look good in a child's bedroom. "Oh Ariel what do you think of this?" Ami asked as she held up a comforter covered with kittens. "Mari likes this one. Do you like it"  
"Who cares? It's not going to be in my room," Ariel muttered rudely.  
Ami slowly counted to ten. Ariel had been very rude all morning and her patience was wearing thin. "Ariel, Mari wants to get something you are going to like too," Ami quietly told her. "And I have the feeling that we're not going to get out of here until she finds something you like too"  
Ariel glanced at the comforter again. "It's pretty," she said softly. Ami looked at Mari.  
"I want that one then," Mari exclaimed. She then dashed over to the toys. Ryo knelt down beside her to look with her. Ami used this moment to have another word with Ariel. "Ariel I want you to stop with the rudeness," Ami told her. "I know you're angry right now but I won't tolerate this behavior"  
"Why are you buying her all these things Mommy?" Ariel asked as she watched Mari hold up a blue teddy bear to Ryo. "She's not your daughter. I am"  
"I know you are," Ami patiently explained. "But Mari is going to be part of the family for now and she needs things. As I explained to you last night, you have everything and Mari has nothing. We need to get her some things"  
"Onee-san," Mari came over with the blue teddy bear. She held it out to her. "This is for you. Daddy said you like teddy bears"  
Ariel felt a twinge of guilt. She took the bear out of Mari's hands. "What do you say Ariel?" Ryo asked.  
"Thank you," Ariel mumbled. Mari took Ryo's hand and went back to the toys.  
"She likes you," Ami quietly told Ariel. "She's going to look up to you. It would be nice for her to have an onee who loves her." Ariel didn't say anything. She just held the bear in her lap. "Well it's better than rudeness," Ami thought as she got up and walked over to Mari to help her pick things out.

Hotaru and Ami had arranged to meet at the park after their shopping excursions so that the girls could play. It was a beautiful spring day and Ami suggested they all get lunch and bring it to the park to eat. Things purchased for both of the girls were being delivered to the palace on that same day. Ami had brought some cakes but Hotaru immediately decided that Kimiko would only have a small piece. "You wouldn't believe how hyper this child is," Hotaru told Ami. "She's a sweet little girl but she has more energy than my whole family put together"  
Ami chuckled. "Face it Hotaru. You've always had it easy compared to the rest of us. Madelyn and Maggie are the best-behaved kids of the bunch. Now you're going to have a challenge"  
"Well you're going to have a challenge too," Hotaru pointed out. "Ariel's always been your baby and now she has to share you with Mari. How is that going by the way"  
"Ariel's been visited by the green eyed monster," Ami replied. "She's been trying both mine and Ryo's patience today. It's just going to take time. It probably would have been a good idea if we had another child when Ariel was much younger but like the rest of you I didn't want to have another child when we knew we'd be busy training our youngsters to be Chibi Senshi. Now that Ariel has been a Chibi Senshi for almost two years I think we can make time for another child. However since I'm not too eager about going through diapers and midnight feedings right now I think having Mari live with us is a good solution"  
"Madelyn seems pretty accepting of Kimiko so far," Hotaru added. "But I'm not going to be surprised if there is jealousy involved later on"  
"Madelyn is not as headstrong as Ariel so it won't be so bad," Ami reminded her and Hotaru nodded in agreement.  
Meanwhile Ryo and Anthony were playing with the girls. Madelyn was enjoying Kimiko and was having fun chasing her around Anthony. But Ariel didn't like seeing Mari on Ryo's shoulders as he gave her a ride around the park. Mari squealed in delight. Finally Ryo stopped. "My turn," Ariel shouted running up to him.  
"In a few minutes Princess," Ryo panted. "I've got to rest for a minute." He set Mari down on the ground. Ariel pushed Mari out of the way so she could get to her father. Mari didn't fall but Ryo saw her. "Ariel," he said sternly. "Apologize to Mari right now. You know it's not nice to push"  
"No," Ariel snapped defiantly.  
"Excuse me," Ryo exclaimed, his voice holding a strong warning.  
"No," Ariel stated. Ryo immediately gave her a couple of swats on her backside. Ariel immediately burst into tears.  
"What happened?" Ami asked who was immediately over there when she heard Ariel crying.  
"She just got spanked for pushing Mari and talking back to me when I told her to apologize," Ryo replied.  
"I see," Ami stated frowning at her daughter. She took Ariel by the hand. "You may sit out then and think about what you did." She put Ariel on the blanket and then went back to Hotaru. Ariel sat alone, seething in jealousy and anger.  
"Is Onee-san mad?" Mari asked Ryo in a worried voice.  
"Mari she is just going to have to learn to share," Ryo replied. "But don't worry about it. She'll learn eventually." He was then distracted as Kimiko dashed by him at full speed talking at the top of her voice. "Think she has enough energy?" he asked Anthony.  
"I'll be glad when we find a way to slow her down," Anthony replied. "But this is a great way to get exercise." Ryo laughed and agreed.

Eizo was glad when they were finished shopping. Although he liked the stuff Michiru and Haruka bought for him, he couldn't stand being stuck in stores too long. Hope seemed to have cooled off some from her disappointment at not having one of the girls to come live with them but she was still very distant with him. After shopping they went out to lunch. There they ran into Koyo and the family he was living with. They immediately invited Haruka, Michiru and the kids to join them. "So how's it going?" Koyo asked when they sat down.  
"Except for the shopping it's going great," Eizo replied. "Faith is a lot of fun but Hope is still a little upset about not getting one of the girls. Are things going well with you"  
"Great," Koyo told him. "Annika's a shy little thing but her parents had her give me a tour of the palace today and she relaxed a bit"  
Meanwhile Hope was very glad to see Annika. She was tired of listening to the others talk about sports. "I can't believe Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa chose a boy," she griped to Annika. "I wanted one of the girls"  
"Not me," Annika exclaimed taking a bite of her rice ball. "I'm glad we got a boy and the oldest. I don't want an immouto"  
"Well I did," Hope grumbled. She was quiet for a moment and then asked. "So you like Koyo"  
"He's nice," Annika replied. "Mama had me take him on a tour of the palace and I got to know him. I think he'll be a great onii-san. Eizo's older than you isn't he"  
"Yes," Hope said.  
"Then maybe he'll make a great onii-san once you get to know him," Annika told her. "Maybe," Hope murmured. She hadn't thought of that before. "I know I didn't want an immouto who would be sitting on Mama's lap and snuggling with her," Annika added. "Did you want one to get all of your parents' attention"  
"No I guess not," Hope admitted.  
"Then be glad you got an onii-san," Annika pointed out.  
"I think I will be," Hope exclaimed feeling happier about the whole situation. She finished the rest of her lunch cheerfully.  
Rei who had been sitting next to Annika heard the whole thing. She chuckled silently. Sometimes the kids were the best ones to advise each other.

Tama gazed around the restaurant as she sat down. "So this is your restaurant Mako-mama," she stated.  
"It sure is," Makoto replied. "The King and Queen felt that just because we were all destined to serve on her royal court didn't mean we couldn't pursue our dreams so I got to open a restaurant and a flower shop like I had always wanted to"  
"And Mom's the best cook in the world," Daisy added.  
"I ate her breakfast this morning so I know," Tama pointed out. She turned to Makoto; "So you reached your dream"  
"Yes," Makoto replied. "But my biggest dream was fulfilled even without the restaurant and flower shop"  
"And what dream is that?' Tama asked curiously.  
"To have a family," Makoto told her. "To me that dream surpassed all others"  
"I understand," Tama murmured softly. "All to well." Tama had one of the best days of her life since she had lost her parents. Makoto, Shinozuki and Daisy took her shopping and she received many new things. Tama found herself warming to her new foster family but she was so afraid to get attached in case she had to leave.  
"Tama," Makoto put an arm around her. "Please think of us as your family now. We're all so glad you're here"  
"I'll try," Tama replied. Makoto understood. It was going to take a while to get through that protective wall Tama had built around herself. They were just going to have to be patient.

Rei, Yuichiro, Annika and Koyo got back to the palace. Rei felt like her mission had been accomplished. Annika had warmed toward Koyo and was chatting as comfortably with him as she did with her fellow Chibi Senshi. Koyo was a nice young man and Rei felt he would make a nice addition to the family.  
"Koyo onii-san," a voice squealed. Koyo looked and Kimiko came dashing up to him. She had just returned with her family.  
"Hi Kimiko," Koyo exclaimed. "Did you have fun today"  
"Oh did I ever!" Kimiko cried at the top of her voice. "Hotaru-mama and Anthony-papa took me shopping and I got a ton of new toys and clothes! They're already in my room waiting for me! I got Madelyn a new puzzle because she loves those! Then we went to the park and met Mari's family there! We had a picnic and played! It was so much fun! Mari's onee got into trouble but I didn't"  
"Good for you," laughed Koyo. He was used to Kimiko's hyperactivity. "Just don't wear your family out"  
"I won't," promised Kimiko.  
"Come on Kimiko," Hotaru called. "We need to put your things away." Then she silently added, "And then we're taking a nap before dinner  
"Okay!" Kimiko shouted back happily and she tore off at top speed after Hotaru, Anthony and Madelyn. Koyo chuckled softly and then turned to the astonished Hino family.  
"Is she always that crazy?" asked Annika, whose eyes were spinning.  
"Annika," hissed Rei, whose eyes were also spinning.  
"She's just very hyper," Koyo explained. "She got into a lot of trouble in the orphanage because she couldn't be still. I've always hoped she would get a patient family who could help her"  
"Then Hotaru and Anthony are good choices," Yuichiro stated. "They're both very patient and Madelyn is very well behaved so hopefully Kimiko can get what she needs"  
"She will with Hotaru," Rei added.  
"That's good," Koyo sighed. "Like I told you last night I don't care what happens to me. I just want the other kids to find good homes"  
"If you work out for us you can find a home here," Rei silently promised. Annika slipped her small hand into Rei's and then reached the other one out to Koyo. She also wanted Koyo to stay.

Serenity and Endymion were looking at an events schedule together when Gemmei came dashing out of her room with Usagi close behind. "Look how Onee-san did my hair," she squealed. Serenity and Endymion looked and smiled. Usagi had carefully put two small odangos on the side of Gemmei's head leaving the hair in the back loose and flowing. "She wanted her hair done like ours but I knew it couldn't be exact since she isn't of Moon blood," Usagi explained. "But she liked this way"  
"I think it's perfect," Serenity replied. She held up the schedule. "We're trying to pick a date so we can have a big party welcoming you and your friends"  
"A party," Gemmei exclaimed. "Will I get to be dressed up all fancy"  
"You certainly will," Endymion laughed. "And you'll get to dress up pretty tonight too. All the Senshi and us are having dinner in the great dining hall together. We dress up for that"  
"I was born for this life," Gemmei sighed blissfully and everyone else laughed.  
"Have you always lived in the orphanage?" Usagi asked.  
Gemmei's face clouded over. "No," she said. "My daddy died when I was a baby. It was just Mama and me for the longest time. Then when I was five she took me to the orphanage and left me there. I never saw her again"  
The Royal family was shocked hear this. Serenity suddenly snatched the little girl into her arms, tears in her own eyes and cried, "Oh you poor little thing! Don't you worry! I'll love you from now on"  
"We all will," Endymion promised and Usagi nodded her head. How could anyone be so heartless to leave her child like that? Gemmei needed a loving home and they were going to give her one for as long as she was here.

Ariel sat on her bed pouting. Her behavior had earned her confinement to her room until told otherwise. She clutched her favorite teddy bear on her lap and listened to her parents helping Mari get her room fixed up and her new things put away. Ariel knew that Mari needed a home and a family but she couldn't help feeling jealous of the younger child. She wished Moonbeam was here but he was gone, probably with his parents checking on the new kitten that had just left to live with Maggie.  
After a while it was quiet. The door opened and Ami came in. "Where's Mari?" Ariel asked sulkily.  
"Taking a nap," Ami replied sitting in the rocking chair. "She's worn out." She held her arm out to Ariel. "Come here. I think we need to talk." Ariel jumped down from the bed and dashed over to Ami, who lifted her onto her lap. Ariel snuggled down into her mother's arms feeling contented. "Ariel darling I know you're feeling jealous right now but that doesn't excuse your behavior today," Ami began. "I was very disappointed in you. You have much better manners than what you displayed today and you know better than to push people"  
"But Mommy," Ariel began but Ami held up her hand. "We've already been through why Mari had to get new things. And I think it was very sweet of her to pick that teddy bear out for you. She looks up to you. You need to set an example"  
"Is she your baby now?" Ariel asked in a worried voice.  
"You know you'll always be my baby," Ami replied. "But I can have two little girls who are my babies. You're usually good at sharing your things. Now it's time to share your parents. And when you feel like Mari is getting more attention than you let us know. We don't want you to feel left out"  
"Okay Mommy," Ariel murmured. "I'm sorry"  
"You need to tell Mari you're sorry too when she wakes up," Ami told her. Ariel nodded her head. "Good. Now you can leave your room if you want." Ariel hopped down and headed out of the room. Ami looked after her and sighed. She was just going to have to deal with the jealousy the best she could.

Minako had sent Gloria to go brush her teeth because she had some candy that was so full of sugar it could give anyone cavities just looking at it. She glanced up as Sachi came in wearing a suit he had gotten that day. "Do I always have to dress like this when we have dinner with the Royal Family," he asked.  
"You need to dress nicely but since tonight is a special occasion the queen asked that we dress up," Minako replied.  
"Good," Sachi heaved a sigh of relief. Before anything else was said, a scream came from the bathroom. Gloria came flying out. Water and conditioner were all over her chin and around her mouth. She glared at Sachi. "You!" she shouted. "You squeezed my toothpaste out of the tube and put conditioner in it instead"  
"That's because you put shaving cream in my toothpaste tube," Sachi replied.  
"He got you again," Minako told her fuming daughter. "It seems like he is going to stay one step ahead of you"  
"I'll get him one day," Gloria declared. "I don't care how long it takes"  
"Fine," Minako sighed. "But finish brushing your teeth and then get changed. The rest of us are ready." Gloria shot one last scathing look at Sachi and then disappeared back into the bathroom. Minako looked at Sachi. "She's on a mission now," she told him. "And she won't rest until she gets you"  
"Then I'll be sure to keep my eye on her," Sachi replied. "She won't get me too easily"  
"I don't know about that," Minako replied. "Gloria's very persistent." She then silently added to herself, "But she's getting a taste of her own medicine in the process."

Tama stood looking at her reflection in the full length mirror. She was wearing one of the new dresses she got today. It was a dark green color with a full skirt. It went perfect with her red hair. Makoto peeked in. "Are you about ready"  
"Yes Makoto-mama," Tama replied. "That does look very pretty on you," Makoto told her as she put a ribbon in Tama's hair. "Did you have fun today"  
"It was the best day of my life," Tama stated politely.  
"Then why are you so down?" Makoto asked.  
"Because it's almost too good to be true," Tama replied. "Suppose I only stay with you a short time? You know how hard that will be"  
Makoto sighed and sat on the bed. She drew Tama next to her and sat her down. "I can't tell you right now if you're going to stay or not," she explained. "But right now I want you to be happy and enjoy the good days we have. Even if you don't get to stay I want you to have happy memories"  
"I'll try,' Tama promised. "But I would like to stay here if I can"  
"We'll see what we can do," Makoto assured her. "Now let's get down to the dining hall. I bet we're having something really good tonight"  
"Doubt it will be as good as that lunch today," Tama replied as she got up and followed Makoto out the door.

Everyone gathered around the two huge dining tables for dinner. All of the orphans were very happy. The Chibi Senshi had a mixture of emotions going on. Some like Ariel were very moody and jealous while others like Faith were excited. The orphans all felt like princes and princesses in their new clothing. Little Mari just looked so adorable in her new white dress with the pink sash.  
Once everyone was settled Endymion stood up. "I would like to propose a toast," he announced. Everyone lifted their glasses. Some of the children looked confused but they just followed the adults' lead. "To the newest members of our families," he said. "May you find happiness and love here." Everyone agreed. Soon everyone was enjoying a nice meal. All the orphans were happy and determined to make things work out here. "This is all so wonderful," Eizo thought to himself. "If we could always have days like this then life would be great." What none of them thought about was that there would be challenges ahead.

End of part four.  
Long part but I hope you enjoyed it. Most of the upcoming parts will focus on individual families. 


	5. The Ultimate Prank

We're onto to part five now everyone. Sorry it's taken so long but I've been very busy. As before thank you for the kind comments. The idea in this part is from the series MASH. Another writer, LoveKiyone suggested it.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. A Christmas contest is now going on. I am also doing art trades right now if anyone is interested.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Senshi all belong to me. 

Orphans Part Five: The Ultimate Prank By Angel Raye

The first several days passed by with the Senshi getting their new foster children enrolled in school. Koyo and Sachi were both placed in the junior high school. Koyo was going to be studying for his high school entrance exams this year. The rest of the children with the exception of Mari were placed in the elementary school. Ami decided to enroll Mari in a private preschool for half a day and then have Palla and Ves taking turns picking her up and staying with her for the afternoon. Tama was placed in the same class as Faith while Gemmei was in the same class as Madelyn. Eizo was in the same grade as Daisy and Maggie but in a different class. Kimiko, of course, was in kindergarten. Her hyperactivity was getting her in trouble at school.  
"I can't help it," Kimiko sobbed at dinner one evening, after their third day at school. She had brought a rather lengthy note home from her teacher. "I try to stay still but I can't." "Well we'll try and help you," Hotaru told her kindly. She had already discussed this problem with Ami. "We may need to have Ami give you a check up but we'll get you some help for this"  
Meanwhile Gloria had been trying to get Sachi with a prank but he outsmarted her each and every time. She was getting very frustrated. "Forget it Gloria," Sachi told her. "When it comes to pranks and joke, I'm the best at it. You can try and prank me all you want but you will never get me"  
"I won't give up until I do," Gloria vowed.  
"Then you'll be trying forever," Sachi said with a grin. "I can get every person around us within a twenty four hour period, including you. We can begin tomorrow morning." Koyo, Daisy, Eizo, Annika, and Faith were all listening to this conversation with interest.  
"Really," Gloria exclaimed. "I'd like to see you try. In fact I'll make a bet on it"  
"Deal," Sachi agreed. "The loser has to do whatever the winner tells her to do for two weeks"  
"You're on," Gloria replied. "I hope you don't need to buy anything"  
"I was going to tell you the same thing," Sachi pointed out. "I also hope you enjoy being humiliated"  
"Well what about the rest of us?" Daisy asked. "If he can't get the rest of us then he has to do what we tell him to as well"  
"Agreed," Sachi replied. "But if I do get you then you'll be my slaves as well. I'm looking forward to having many slaves"  
"This is going to be interesting," Annika muttered to Faith who nodded her head in agreement.  
"Just be on the lookout," Koyo advised them. "Because you never know when he will strike.

"He won't get me, he won't get me, he won't get me," Gloria was muttering to herself in her room that night. She was booby trapping her room so she would wake up if Sachi came in.  
"What are you muttering about?" Minako asked as she and Artemis came in. "And what is all this?" She looked around the room. There was a pile of tin cans by the door and rocks all around the bed.  
"If Sachi comes in to play a prank on me he will have to get through all this first," Gloria replied.  
"I see," Minako muttered. "Well you just be careful if you have to get up." Minako kissed her daughter goodnight while Artemis looked around in astonishment.  
"Hey Gloria," he inquired. "What's this box out for?" He started to put his paw in.  
"No Artemis," Gloria began but Artemis gave a sudden yelp of pain. He pulled out his paw and there was a mousetrap attached to it.  
"Gloria," Minako said sternly.  
"Oops," Gloria murmured as a huge sweat drop appeared on her head.

The next morning Gloria was awakened by a pounding on the main door. She stumbled out of bed and headed toward the main entrance to the chamber. Her parents and Sachi had also been awakened. Asai opened the door. Koyo was there in his pajamas. "How did you do it?" he shouted to Sachi. "What did he do?" Minako asked. She turned to Sachi. "He said he'd get all of us by tomorrow morning and he put a switched my toothpaste with shaving cream," Koyo told her. "Hey you took my idea," Gloria shrieked. "I tried that on you"  
"It was a good idea so I thought I would use it someone more unsuspecting," Sachi replied.  
"Don't worry Koyo," Asai told him. "We'll deal with Sachi"  
"Okay," Koyo replied, somewhat mollified. He bade them goodbye and left. Once the door was closed Gloria rounded on Sachi.  
"Very clever," she told him. "But it's going to take more then one of my pranks to get me"  
"How do you know I haven't gotten you yet?" Sachi asked. "You might want to check your room." Gloria dashed back to her room leaving her parents to deal with Sachi.

Later on Gloria followed Sachi down to the main entrance keeping a close eye on him. She was wondering if Sachi had gotten any of the others yet. Some of the other kids were already at the entrance, Koyo and Annika among them. "Has Sachi gotten any of you yet?" Gloria asked Annika, Eizo, Daisy and Faith.  
"Not yet," Eizo replied.  
"Oh I wonder if I remembered to put my homework in my book bag," Annika exclaimed. She bent down and opened her bag up. She looked in and then jumped back and gave a loud scream. "A snake!" "Where?" Koyo asked.  
"In my book bag!" Annika shouted. "Get it out Onii-san"  
"I got it," Koyo replied and he reached into Annika's bag with a stick. In a few seconds he pulled the stick back out with a snake hanging on the end of it. He flung the snake into some nearby bushes. Annika rounded on Sachi. "How did you get that into my book bag?" she demanded. "One of my many secrets I will never tell," Sachi replied. "That's two down and four more to go"  
"I got taken so early," Annika wailed.  
"Hey look on the bright side," Koyo told her. "Now that we've already been taken we can relax and watch the others get taken"  
"Oh good point," Annika exclaimed. "I can enjoy the rest of my day now"  
"Well he's not going to get me," Gloria declared. "I'm going to keep a very close eye on you Sachi. So walk ahead of me and then I can keep an eye on you"  
"As you wish," Sachi replied and he started walking too school. Gloria walked behind him determined that he wasn't going to get her.

Since Sachi went to junior high school Gloria was able to relax some. All the same she did check her book bag several times before unpacking it and she refused to eat her lunch for fear that he might have tampered with it before school this morning. So she left school that afternoon hungry and a little grumpy. She got back to the palace before Sachi did and waited for him in the main entrance. Gloria was going to keep a very close eye on him today. When he came walking in the main door she jumped in front of him. "All right I'm back to keeping a very close eye on you," she told him.  
"Go right ahead but I'll get you just like I'm getting the others," Sachi told her calmly.  
"They don't know what to look for," Gloria pointed out.  
"True," Sachi admitted. But before the conversation could go any further Daisy came flying through the door in an apparent rage.  
"You," she shouted, pointing to Sachi. "How did you do it? When did you do it"  
"What did he do?" Gloria asked curiously.  
Daisy held up her gym shorts. There was a huge hole cut in the seat. "I put these on for gym class, not suspecting anything. Then I go walking out to join the rest of the class. Next thing I know I getting all these whistles and catcalls. I even got a marriage proposal," Daisy yelled.  
"You should have checked your shorts before putting them on," Sachi told her calmly.  
"I don't know when you did this but I promise you one thing," Daisy snapped. "I'll get back at your for this humiliation somehow. I don't care how long I wait." With that she stormed off.  
"Three down," Sachi calmly announced.  
"I'm keeping a close eye on you," Gloria stated. "I'm not letting you out of my sight"  
"That's your choice but won't Minako-mama be upset if you skip Senshi practice?" Sachi asked.  
"Oh I almost forgot," Gloria muttered as she took off. She just hoped Sachi wouldn't do anything to her things while she was gone.

After Senshi practice Gloria went to find Faith. She found her up in the tree house, doing her homework. She almost jumped out of her skin when Gloria came in. "Oh I thought you might be Sachi," Faith exclaimed.  
"So he hasn't gotten you yet," Gloria inquired.  
"Not yet which is why I'm staying up here until it's time to change for supper," Faith replied. "I'm not going to fall victim to his pranks"  
"Then I'll get my homework and join you," Gloria told her. "I don't want him to get me either." She started back down the ladder when she heard a loud bang and Faith giving a scream. Gloria dashed back up the ladder and popped her head through the hole. Faith was stomping on a firecracker, trying to put it out.  
"It was in my book bag," Faith shouted. "How did he do it"  
"I don't know but now he has four of you," Gloria replied.  
"You stay away from me," Faith told Gloria. "He still has yet to get you so you're going to be dangerous to hang around"  
"He won't get me," Gloria declared as she climbed back down the ladder. She decided to go back to keeping a close eye on Sachi.

Gloria tore her room apart before supper checking for any evidence that Sachi had played a prank. She didn't find anything and had to listen to Minako's scolding when she saw the huge disaster in her room. Then Gloria had to clean her room back up again. She continued to keep a close eye on Sachi. At dinner one of the kitchen maids began to serve Gloria. Even though Gloria was hungry she was still suspicious. "Oh no," she cried. I'm not eating this. Sachi put you up to it. Didn't he"  
"What are you talking about Miss?" the maid asked in a puzzled voice.  
"Oh you know," Gloria replied. "Sachi has tampered with this food. He's going to try and play a prank on me"  
"Now why would you think that?" Sachi asked in a smooth voice.  
"Because all you have left are me and Eizo," Gloria pointed out. "And you aren't going to get me. I know you've done something to my plate so I'm not eating"  
"Suit yourself," Sachi replied. Meanwhile Eizo took a sip of his tea. He suddenly spit it out.  
"Oh yuck!" he shouted. "What did you put in this Sachi"  
"You'll never know," Sachi told him. He looked at Gloria. "Five down"  
"You'll never get me," Gloria declared and although she was hungry she sat and watched everyone else eat his or her supper.

Determined that Sachi wasn't going to get her during the night Gloria wrapped chicken wire she had found in the gardener's shed around her bed. She kept her flashlight with her so that she could watch for Sachi. Gloria didn't get much sleep that night but she got up the next morning with a feeling of triumph. He didn't get her. She couldn't wait to gloat to the others. Even though there was school the royal family decided to have a casual breakfast with the Senshi and their families in the palace dining room before the day had to get started. Gloria went down and saw Sachi was already there with his five victims. "Is this the losers' meeting?" Gloria asked. "He didn't get me Minna. So I guess you are all his slaves"  
"Don't be too sure," Sachi told her.  
"What do you mean?" Gloria asked. "You didn't get me"  
"But you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday and you didn't get any sleep," Sachi replied.  
"Because I didn't trust you," Gloria pointed out. "You got them but you didn't get me"  
"Let me ask you something Gloria," Koyo said. "Did you actually see the shaving cream in my toothpaste tube"  
"And did you actually see a snake in my book bag?" Annika asked.  
"Did you see me wearing those cut gym shorts?" Daisy asked next.  
"And did you actually see me get caught by a fire cracker?" Faith added.  
"And did you taste my tea?" Eizo finished.  
Gloria listened to these questions and her look of triumph turned to a look of dismay. "Does this mean you didn't really play any pranks on them?" she asked Sachi.  
"You got it," Sachi replied. "Only one trick was played and it was on you. You were a paranoid nutcase for nothing. You refused dinner and got no sleep all for nothing yesterday"  
"And you were all in on this?" Gloria shrieked as she realized she had been taken.  
"Hey some of us owed you one," Daisy laughed.  
"And this is a moment I will remember for a long time," Faith added.  
"So dear immouto I've got one slave and that's you," Sachi told her. "And the first thing I want you to do is to stand on this chair and read this until I tell you to stop." He handed her a piece of paper. Gloria snatched it from him and stood on the chair. She read the paper, "I'm a fool easily taken in. Sachi is the king of pranks. I bow down to him and do his bidding as I become his slave for the next two weeks." Gloria read it over and over while the others watched laughing hysterically. Meanwhile the Royal Family, Senshi and the rest of the families all began arriving and were most surprised to see what was going on.  
"What's all this?" Serenity asked Ami.  
"Don't ask me," Ami replied. "I just live here"  
"Let's just say that Gloria has been finding out what it's like to be on the other side," Minako informed them. Gloria was allowed to stop reading and she sat down for breakfast, her mind reeling and she began to plot revenge.

End of part five... 


	6. A Little Rebel

Here's part six everyone. The reviews from the last one prompted me to write the beginning of this part. Hope everyone likes it. By the way in this part Ariel is very, very naughty. There is also a small side story in this one.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. I am doing art trades right now if anyone is interested.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Senshi all belong to me. 

Orphans Part Six: A Little Rebel By Angel Raye

It was another evening in the Crystal Palace. The Royal Family and the Senshi with their families were gathered in the palace living room after dinner to enjoy some conversation before the younger children had to go to bed. Everyone was in a good mood with only several exceptions. Gloria was one of them. She was still stung over the major prank Sachi and the others had played on her. She understood both Daisy and Faith's part in it since they had both suffered from Gloria's pranks but she was stung that Annika, her best friend, would take part in it. She had also been infuriated to find out that Sachi had paid Koyo and Eizo to take part in it. Only a few things had mollified her. First Minako had forbidden letting Sachi use Gloria as a slave for two weeks. Gloria was glad of that. Second Minako and Asai had scolded Sachi later on and had assigned him to help one of the maids after school today as a punishment. Finally Rei had made Annika and Koyo apologize to Gloria for taking part in the prank. Rei had also made Koyo donate his payment from Sachi to a local charity so he ended up getting nothing out of the prank.  
Maggie was another moody presence. She was still feeling very left out because she didn't have a foster child staying with her. Daisy couldn't figure out what was wrong with her friend. "What is going on with you?" she asked. "You've been so grumpy lately"  
"Nothing," Maggie muttered.  
"Oh come on," Daisy pressed. "You've been moody ever since these kids arrived. Why"  
"Because my family got left out of it," Maggie replied. "Because my mother is always at the Gates of Time, I didn't get a foster brother or sister. I think I would make a good onee to one of these kids"  
"You would but all of these kids need mothers and yours is always gone," Daisy pointed out.  
"Oh rub it in won't you," Maggie snapped. "I'm sick of being left out of things like this just because my mother is the Guardian of Time. But then no one understands. Everyone else's mothers are always here." With that she got up and left leaving Daisy sitting opened mouth in shock.  
The last moody person was Ariel. She was still feeling very jealous of Mari. Even though Ami and Ryo had been careful to give Ariel as much attention as they were giving Mari, she was still jealous of the younger child. Ami knew this and was quietly discussing it with Ryo. "Do you really think it's a good idea for us to go out for the day tomorrow and leave both girls with Ves?" Ami asked. "I don't know if Ariel will behave herself"  
"The two of us have been planning this day for months," Ryo replied. "If we wait until Ariel gets over her jealousy it could be months before we go out again"  
"You're right," Ami sighed. "The other Senshi will be around to back Ves up if there is too much trouble and Ariel will just have to be warned when we leave"  
"If she behaves badly then she will have to take the consequences," Ryo pointed out and Ami agreed.

That night after Makoto had put Tama to bed, Daisy told her about the conversation she had with Maggie. "She's really upset about all this Mom," Daisy said. "It's a shame she couldn't have an orphan live with her too"  
"I agree but Setsuna barely has enough time to spend with Maggie and it wouldn't have been fair for her to take on another child," Makoto sighed. "All of these kids need some stability right now and Setsuna can't provide that. I don't know about the other kids but Tama is just starving for love"  
"If only there was something I can do to cheer Maggie up," Daisy moaned.  
"Maybe there is," Makoto replied. "She's coming over tomorrow and I have an idea of how she won't have to feel left out"  
"What is it?" Daisy asked eagerly and Makoto began to tell her.

The next morning Ariel woke up in a very bad mood. She didn't want to be left with a sitter for the day and she certainly didn't want to be on her best behvior. "What time will you be back?" Ariel asked her parents.  
"Late this afternoon," Ami replied. She bent down and kissed Ariel. "Now you be a good girl and mind Ves. I don't want to come home to hear any bad reports"  
"I don't want you to go Mommy," Mari wailed as she latched onto Ami's leg.  
"Oh Mari sweetie, I'll be back," Ami assured her as she picked the little girl up.  
"I don't want you to go either," Ariel flung her arms around Ami's waist. Ami sighed and knelt down so she could hug Ariel too.  
"Girls I will be back, I promise," Ami told them. "But I need you two to behave yourselves while I'm gone"  
"That's right," Ryo came up with Ves. "You two will have a good time with Ves." He and Ami hugged both girls goodbye. Ami gave Ariel an extra hug and a whispered word of warning. "I want you to behave. I don't want to come home and hear that you gave Ves a hard time. Do you understand"  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel replied. But she didn't feel like behaving. Once Ami and Ryo left Ves took Mari into the living room to amuse her with some toys. Ariel wandered back to her bedroom and got her crayons and some paper. She was about to take them to the living room when she paused outside her bedroom door. The white wall under the pictures looked very plain. Ariel decided it needed some decorating. So, not thinking how angry her parents would be, she sat down and began to draw on the wall.

Maggie arrived at Jupiter's chambers on time. Her father had to be gone for the day and he didn't want Maggie to have to spend the day by herself. So she came to spend the day with Daisy and her family. Daisy put Makoto's plan into action. "Tama wants to learn how to sew. Can you help her? You're much better at it than I am"  
Maggie looked at Tama. "You really want to learn"  
"Yes," Tama replied. "I had asked Daisy to help me but she said you're way better. Can you show me"  
"Sure," Maggie said cheerfully. She looked at the simple pattern Tama gave her. She sat down and began to show Tama the basic techniques.

Ariel had drawn herself a nice mural on the wall when Mari came back to get something out of her room. When she saw the newly decorated wall, her mouth fell open. "Mommy's gonna be mad," she told Ariel.  
"I don't care," Ariel replied. "I like it"  
"Mommy won't," Mari shook her little blonde head.  
Before Ariel replied Ves came back, thinking that the girls were just too quiet. She was shocked when she saw Ariel's mural. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded.  
"Decorating," Ariel replied boldly.  
"Well you can stop right now," Ves ordered.  
"I don't have too," Ariel told her defiantly. "This wall is in my home. Not yours"  
"Then I'll take these," Ves replied as she took the crayons away from Ariel.  
"Give those back," Ariel shouted swiping at the crayons.  
"And you can go sit in the corner for your rudeness," Ves told Ariel. She grabbed Ariel's hand but the child resisted and yanked free. She ran down the hall and into the living room. She plunked herself on the couch and turned on the television. Ves came after her with Mari tagging along. "Turn that off right now," Ves commanded.  
"I don't want too," Ariel replied rudely. She threw the remote across the room, knocking over a vase. It shattered into a million pieces.  
"Mommy's gonna be really mad," Mari stated.  
"That she is," Ves agreed. She noticed that Mari was only wearing socks on her feet. "Don't come over here Mari. I don't want you cut your feet. I need to clean this up. Ariel, you get into that corner like I told you"  
"No," Ariel replied and ran back to the bedroom. Ves was about to go after her and then realized she needed to clean up the bits of broken glass before someone stepped on it. She'd deal with Ariel after this.

Tama was delighted. Thanks to Maggie's instructions she was able to sew a simple little bag. "You are really good at this," she told Maggie. "Can you show me how to do something else"  
"Hey I'll be happy to teach you," Maggie replied. "Just get another pattern and we can work on it"  
"I'll buy another one when Makoto-mama takes me into town," Tama promised.  
"I told you Maggie could do it," Daisy told Tama. "She's here all the time so she can be like another onee to you. She's practically one of the family"  
"She is a member of the family," Makoto added as she came into the room. "And so are you Tama"  
"Thank you," Tama murmured, that distant look coming back into her eyes. Makoto sighed. She knew Tama really wanted to be a part of this family but she was so scared of being disappointed again. Makoto knew this would take time. For a while Tama had relaxed and enjoyed herself.  
"Who wants to bake some cookies?" Makoto asked and all three girls said they did. They headed into the kitchen to begin baking.

Once Ves got the mess cleaned up she went back to the bedrooms to find Ariel. The little girl came out of Mari's room clutching a stuffed dog in her arms. "You are going to sit in that corner now," Ves sternly told her.  
"You can't tell me what to do," Ariel rudely replied.  
"Oh yes I can," Ves angrily stated. "Your parents left me in charge and what I say goes." She picked Ariel up and carried her kicking into the living room. Mari saw the dog in Ariel's arms. "My dog!" she shouted when she saw it.  
"I want this dog," Ariel replied. "I want to keep it"  
"No," Mari wailed as she jumped up. Ves put Ariel down in the corner. "Give Mari back her dog," she commanded.  
"If she wants it she can come get it," Ariel shouted. She kicked Ves in the shin and took off toward the balcony doors. She opened them and stepped out. "Go get it," she told Mari and dropped the dog over the balcony.  
"Doggy!" Mari sobbed as the dog went over.  
"Ariel that wasn't nice," Ves shouted. At that moment there was a knock at the front door. Ves ran to get it. Rei and Annika were there.  
"We both sensed trouble coming from here," Rei stated. "So we came to see if you need anything"  
"Not unless you can get Ariel to behave," Ves muttered and she gave Rei a recount of what had happened. Both Rei and Annika were shocked. They knew Ariel could mischievous but never outright naughty.  
"Doggy went over," Mari sobbed when she saw Rei and Annika. Annika knelt down and gave the little girl a hug. "It's okay Mari, we'll get your dog back," Rei promised. "Annika, take Mari outside to get her dog and bring her right back"  
"Okay Mama," Annika replied. She took Mari's hand, gave Ariel a perplexed look and then quietly left.  
"What's your problem today?" Rei sternly asked Ariel.  
"I don't have a problem," Ariel rudely told her and she went back to her bedroom.  
"I've been getting this all day," Ves stated. "She's just being so defiant today"  
"Hang on for a moment," Rei said. "I'll get you some help." With that she left and Ves wondered where she was going.

After the cookies were baked Maggie went with Daisy to her room. The two girls began working on a poster they were doing together for a school assignment. "That was nice of you to say that," Maggie told Daisy.  
"Say what?" Daisy asked.  
"About me being an onee-san to Tama," Maggie replied. "Well you are," Daisy replied. "You spend so much time here that you're one of the family anyway. You could be an onee to Tama. Mom says she needs a lot of love and reassurance. The more people to give that to her, the better"  
"I was just so mad that I could get a foster brother or sister too," Maggie admitted. "But I can understand why. It wouldn't be fair since Mom is hardly ever around. I would have loved to have Mari come live with me. She's so kawaii"  
"I bet Ariel would have liked that too," Daisy chuckled. "But according to Mom, Mari just latched onto Aunt Ami so she got to go with them"  
"Ariel's such a baby so it will be good for her to have someone younger around," Maggie pointed out. "She needs to grow up some"  
"I agree," Daisy replied. "Mom told me that Ves is babysitting Ariel and Mari today. I wonder how that's going"  
"I shudder to think," Maggie declared and she and Daisy both laughed and continued working on their poster.

Ariel was sitting on her bed looking at a book when she felt a hand on her head. She looked up and saw a very angry Michiru standing over her. "Aunt Michiru," she stammered.  
"That's right," Michiru replied pulling Ariel off the bed. "I've heard about your behavior here today and I'm not happy with you at all"  
"What are you going to do?" Ariel asked in a worried voice.  
"This first," Michiru told her as she turned Ariel around and gave her several sharp swats across her backside. Ariel burst into the tears. "No use crying now. Your mother gave you your warning and you've made the wrong choices. Now you will be coming with me. You'll sit in the corner in my living room until your parents get home"  
"That long?" Ariel asked as she gulped her tears down.  
"That long," Michiru affirmed as she led Ariel down the hall. Ves, Mari, Rei and Annika were all at the door. "She'll be with me the rest of the day. Just have her parents come get her when they get back"  
"I will and thank you," Ves replied, heaving a sigh of relief. Michiru marched Ariel out of the Mercury chambers. Ves turned to Rei, "Thank you for getting Michiru for me"  
"No problem," Rei told her. "I knew she would take care of Ariel for you. Now the rest of your day should be easy." She took Annika's hand and said; "Now we can to town like we were going too"  
"Yeah!" Annika called out and the two left. Ves heaved another sigh of relief and got ready to spend the rest of the day with Mari.

The afternoon dragged by for Ariel as she sat in the corner in Michiru's chambers. She didn't dare try to get out. Michiru was serious when she had told her she would spend the entire afternoon in the corner. She only let Ariel out to use the bathroom and to eat some lunch. Other than that she was there the whole day. Hope, Faith and Eizo went about their business and obeyed Michiru's instructions to leave Ariel alone.  
Finally Ami arrived and one look at her face told Ariel she was in very big trouble. "She's all yours," Michiru told Ami.  
"Thank you," Ami replied. "And believe me she will be punished for today." She glared at Ariel. "Let's go now." Ariel got up and followed after her mother, dreading what the punishment was going to be when she got home.

The next evening at dinner Ami was thanking Rei for getting Michiru to deal with Ariel. "Poor Ves is still recovering," Ami sighed.  
"I couldn't believe it when I heard," Rei admitted. "Ariel's always had a mischievous streak but she was just plain naughty yesterday"  
"She's jealous of Mari and is acting out as a result," Ami replied. "It's going to take time for her to adjust to this but I'm not going to put up with bad behavior too"  
"You shouldn't," Rei agreed. "I guess Ariel's grounded now"  
"Since Michiru had already spanked her we didn't but she has the same bedtime as Mari for two weeks and she had to write a letter of apology to Ves," Ami told her.  
"Fair enough," Rei replied.  
Meanwhile Sachi had just finished his food and was getting up from the table. To everyone's surprise the tablecloth went with him causing everything to spill. He looked down and saw that the tablecloth was tucked in his pants.  
"How did...?" he began.  
"Got you!" Gloria shouted in delight clapping her hands.  
"Sachi onii-san," Mari protested. "I wasn't finished."

To be continued... 


	7. A Welcoming Party

Here's part seven Minna. Sorry it has taken so long but work has gotten much more demanding and I haven't had much free time. Anyway I figured no multi-part story of mine is any good without at least one party in it. If you want to know what Gyoza is go to this website: http/ Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. I am doing art trades right now if anyone is interested. There is also a new contest going on.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Senshi all belong to me. 

Orphans Part Seven: A Welcome Party By Angel Raye

Asai opened the door to the Venus Chambers and let his family in. Gloria had a look of triumph on her face. She had finally gotten Sachi. Sachi had a resigned look on his face. He knew that Gloria would probably get him sooner or later and she did tonight.  
"All right you two sit down," Minako commanded. Gloria and Sachi sat side by side on the couch. "I've been a little lax the last couple of weeks with the pranks but this is it. Gloria you've got him so now you can stop this mission of yours. Sachi, if you want to be a part of this family you have to obey the rules. I want the two of you to get along with each other so that we can all be a family"  
"Okay Mom," Gloria replied. "Ditto," Sachi murmured.  
"Good," Minako sighed. It had been a long day. At least both Gloria and Sachi had generously offered to help the maids clean up the mess in the dining room this evening. That was why they were back later than usual. "Now go and get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow." The children both left the room. Asai looked at Minako. "Do you think it's over"  
"I hope so," Minako replied. "But I have a feeling this is just the beginning"  
Meanwhile Sachi followed Gloria into her room. "What do you want?" Gloria asked rather shortly.  
"You've gotten me now," Sachi told her. "Now how about let's stop playing pranks each other and put our talents to better use"  
"I'm listening," Gloria replied. "We play a good prank on someone else," Sachi told her. "You know this place better than I do. What could we do"  
Gloria thought for a moment. "I know," she exclaimed. "The queen is planning a party to welcome all of you into our families. Believe me; nothing will make this party really fun unless we play a really good prank"  
"Great," Sachi replied. "We have almost a week. We have time to think of something really good but harmless"  
"I'm in," Gloria said and she held out her hand. Sachi shook it and an agreement was formed between the two scamps.

A few days later Serenity and Endymion were looking at the guest list for the party. All the important people in Crystal Tokyo were invited with their families. Serenity wanted to make that night special so that the orphans could feel like they were part of a family.  
"I've got the dress on," Gemmei called from her room.  
"Let's see you in it then," Serenity replied. Usagi came out first.  
"Wait until you see her," Usagi told her parents. "She looks so kawaii"  
Gemmei came out of her room. She was wearing a frilly white dress with a pink sash. On her feet were pink shoes similar to ballet slippers. "How do I look"  
"You look beautiful," Endymion told her.  
"Those dresses will be perfect for you girls at the party," Serenity added.  
"Are Tama, Kimiko and Mari getting some too?" Gemmei asked.  
"Yes but the sash and shoe colors are different," Serenity replied. "Tama will have green, Kimiko will have purple and Mari will have blue"  
"In other words they got the color of the Senshi they're staying with,' Usagi told Gemmei.  
"Do you like the dress?" Serenity asked.  
"I love it," Gemmei exclaimed. She climbed up onto the chair next to Serenity. "So are you really having a party for us"  
"Of course," Endymion replied. "We want you to be introduced to all of the important people in the kingdom"  
"But we're not officially members of your families yet," Gemmei pointed out.  
"If that happens then we will have a party welcoming you into the family," Serenity declared.  
"Oh I hope that happens," Gemmei squealed as she jumped down and spun herself around, making her dress flare out. "I was born for this life"  
"Come on Gemmei," Usagi took the girl by the hand. "Let's get you out of this dress so you don't mess it up." The two girls disappeared down the hall.  
"She really has her hopes up," Endymion stated.  
"I hope it will work out where we can adopt her," Serenity sighed.  
"So do I," Endymion admitted.

The other children couldn't help notice the alliance that had formed between Gloria and Sachi over the next several days. There weren't any pranks between the two which of course made it less interesting. Finally one evening after dinner Faith cornered the two pranksters. "All right you two," she demanded. "What's going on"  
"What are you talking about?" Gloria asked innocently.  
"Why are you two getting along all the sudden?" Faith asked.  
"Hey can't I get along with my immouto?" Sachi asked.  
"And I want to get along with my onii-san," Gloria added.  
"Well you weren't getting along until a few days ago," Annika pointed out. She stared hard at Gloria. "You're up to something"  
"Now what makes you say that?" Gloria asked.  
"Because I know you," Annika replied. "Well whatever you're up too keep it to your self. If I don't know what it is then I can't get in trouble." With that she skipped away.  
"You know she's right," Faith agreed. "You are up to something and I bet it has to do with the party tomorrow night. I agree with Annika. Leave me out of it." Faith turned on her heels and walked away. As soon as he made sure there was no one else in earshot Sachi turned to Gloria. "So have you got the Chipolte powder"  
"Yes," Gloria replied. "All we need to do is put it on one of the dishes and then those that try it will get a mouthful of fire"  
"Great," Sachi exclaimed. "I'll be ready for the fireworks"  
Meanwhile Serenity was having a private word with Minako. "Those two aren't planning some prank to play at the party are they?" she asked in a worried voice. "I want this party to be perfect. After all, this is a very special occasion"  
"Don't worry," Minako assured her. "I'll search them before we leave."

The next day when she got home from school Gloria slipped quietly to the main kitchen. It was abuzz with activity as the kitchen staff prepared food for the party that night. Gloria hid behind a rolling cart that had some of the food on it. She saw a platter of Gyoza and thought that would be a good choice. So she made sure no one was watching and then doused the food with the hot powder. When she felt there was enough for a good fire she gave a smothered giggle before slipping out of the kitchen.  
Less than an hour later Sachi sneaked into the kitchen. In his hand was the bottle of Chipolte powder Gloria had in there earlier. He hid behind the same rolling cart and unknowingly doused the same Gyoza platter with the powder. Smothering his laughter he slipped out of the kitchen, visions of what was going to happen when someone tasted that Gyoza dish tonight filling his head.

In their chambers Haruka and Michiru was trying very hard to get the three children ready for the party. Hope wasn't a problem but the other two were a different story. "Why do I have to wear this sissy get up?" Eizo complained as Haruka fixed the bowtie on his tuxedo.  
"It won't hurt you for a few hours," Michiru assured him. "The other boys will have to wear them too"  
"I'd rather wear a tuxedo than this stupid thing," Faith grumbled as she yanked at her princess dress. Michiru had tied a ribbon in her hair but she had taken it out.  
"Honestly you two act like you're being tortured," Haruka told them.  
"We are," Eizo and Faith said in unison.  
"Well everyone has to do things they don't like to do," Michiru pointed out. "Especially when you are a part of royalty," Haruka added.  
"But we aren't in the Royal Family," Faith protested.  
"Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa are part of the Queen's court and we will be when we grow up," Hope reminded Faith. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "After all we are Senshi"  
"And if you are going to be a part of this family you have to take part in functions like this," Michiru told Eizo.  
"Nuts," Eizo muttered. "I knew there had to be a catch."

Gloria and Sachi were ready before Asai and Minako that evening. So while they were waiting Sachi whispered to Gloria, "I put a whole bunch of that Chipolte spice in the Gyoza platter"  
"Which platter?' Gloria asked in horror.  
"The Gyoza platter," Sachi replied. He saw the look of alarm on Gloria's face. "Is something wrong"  
"I put almost half a bottle of that stuff in the Gyoza platter," Gloria groaned. "Oh no," Sachi exclaimed. "If anyone takes a piece of that platter then they are going to destroy their taste buds for a few days"  
"Not to mention our backsides will shine like the Silver Crystal," Gloria added. "We've got to get to that platter before anyone else does"  
"All right," Sachi agreed. "As soon as we get there we go right for that platter"  
"I just hope we don't have to do anything official at the beginning," Gloria sighed. "We should have checked with each other before we did anything this afternoon." Sachi nodded his head in agreement.  
Minako and Asai both came out of the bedroom ready for the party. "Are you ready kids?" Asai asked.  
"Yes let's go," Gloria replied anxious to get to that dish before anyone else.  
"Halt," Minako ordered. Both Gloria and Sachi stopped in their tracks. "Nani?" asked Gloria.  
"Asai you search Sachi while I search Gloria," Minako commanded. "I promised the Queen that I wouldn't let anything that can be used for pranks into the party"  
"Oh come on Mom," Gloria protested as Minako searched her. "Don't you trust me"  
"No," Minako replied. She finished searching. "Nothing here"  
"Sachi doesn't have anything either," Asai added.  
"Then we're free to go," Minako stated and the family left their chambers.  
"We'd better get to that platter first thing or we are really going to be in trouble," Sachi hissed to Gloria who nodded in agreement.

"Honestly why does Minako and her family always have to be late?" Rei hissed angrily to Makoto. "And if it's not them then it's the Royal family"  
"Calm down Rei," Makoto replied. "Minako promised Serenity that she would search the children before they left. Serenity wants this party to be very special for the orphans so that they would feel a sense of belonging"  
"With some of the children here then good luck," Rei muttered. "If Gloria doesn't stir things up then one of the other children will. Even my Annika has been known to stir things up here"  
"Here we are!" Minako announced gaily as she and her family came into the ballroom. She pushed Gloria and Sachi forward. "They are searched and there isn't anything on them"  
"Good," Serenity replied. "Because the guests are now arriving"  
"Quick let's find that dish," Sachi hissed to Gloria who nodded in agreement. The two dashed over to the tables that held all the food. Gloria spotted the Gyoza platter. "Here it is"  
"Can we get it out of here?" Sachi asked.  
Gloria looked around and saw that servants were coming in and out of the kitchen. There was no way to get by without being seen. She looked around and saw guards by the balcony entrances. And of course the main entrance into the ballroom had people coming in and being greeted by the Royal Family and the Senshi. "Not without being caught," she groaned. "This plate won't leave until it's empty"  
"Then there's only one thing to do," Sachi sighed. He took a Gyoza and stuffed it in his mouth. He face turned red, his eyes began to water and his nose began to run. But he swallowed it and took another Gyoza. Gloria saw that there wasn't another option. She too began taking Gyoza and stuffing them in her mouth. It wasn't long before their taste buds were numb and their mouths were on fire. Their faces were as red as Rei's Senshi fuku. Their eyes and noses were just streaming.  
"What are you doing?" Annika shrieked as she came over with Hope and Faith.  
"We really like Gyoza," Sachi managed to gasp. He was convinced that fire was coming out of his mouth.  
"But to eat the entire platter," Hope exclaimed. "Save some for the rest of us"  
"Yes I love Gyoza," Annika cried.  
"Trust me you don't want any on this plate," Gloria rasped. "Wait until the servants bring out the next plate of Gyoza"  
"They did something to this platter," Faith exclaimed. She reached over and took a Gyoza and broke off a small piece. She stuck it in her mouth. Immediately her face turned red and her eyes and nose watered. "IT'S HOT!" she shouted.  
"Told you," Sachi choked.  
"Water," Faith gasped and Hope dashed over to the drink table and grabbed a pitcher of water and a glass. She brought them over to Faith who just grabbed the pitcher and started drinking from it.  
"Faith where are your manners?" Michiru demanded.  
"What is going on over here?" Minako added when she saw Gloria and Sachi eating the entire platter of Gyoza. "They put something in the Gyoza to make it piping hot," Faith cried her eyes and nose still running.  
"Then why are they eating it?" Haruka asked in a puzzled voice.  
"Start talking," Minako ordered as the other Senshi and their children came over. With their tongues on fire Gloria and Sachi explained what happened. Minako took the platter away and handed it to one of the servants. "Take this back to the kitchen and bring out a fresh platter please"  
"Yes Lady Venus," the servant replied taking the platter.  
"I told you things would be stirred up," Rei muttered.  
"Now you're in trouble," Daisy quipped.  
"Are you going to punish us now?" Gloria asked.  
"No," Minako replied.  
"Nani?" everyone exclaimed.  
"They've made their own punishment," Minako told everyone. "However you two are to stay with your father and me the rest of the party and you will not be let out of our sight"  
"Yes Ma'am," Gloria and Sachi murmured. Now they were really in for a boring evening. As they were following Minako, Koyo grabbed Sachi's arm.  
"What is it?" Sachi asked.  
"I want a word with you," Koyo replied. "Don't blow it"  
"What are you talking about?" Sachi asked.  
"Don't you get it?" Koyo inquired. "This could be our big chance to find families. If you keep playing these stupid pranks you could be sent back to the orphanage"  
"I didn't think about that," Sachi admitted.  
"Obviously," Koyo muttered. He pointed to Mari who was hanging onto Ami's hand. "Look at little Mari. She is so happy." He then looked in Gemmei's direction. Gemmei was being introduced to some people. "Gemmei is the happiest I've ever seen her. And Tama's finally letting that barrier she built up around herself down. Eizo can sign up for the sports that he loves doing and Kimiko may finally have someone to understand her hyperactivity problem. Please don't blow it for the rest of us"  
"I'm sorry," Sachi replied. "I won't"  
Like all parties this one was boring. The orphans were introduced with their families to the guests. Everyone just smiled when they saw little Mari give a clumsy little curtsey making Ariel feel jealous again. "So she's cute," Ariel muttered to Daisy. "Who cares"  
"Oh grow up Ariel," Daisy told her. "What do you mean?" Ariel asked.  
"It won't hurt for you to share your parents with a little kid," Daisy replied. "I know you're used to being the baby but for crying out loud you are seven and a half. You need to let someone else be the baby and you need to grow up"  
"But I like being my mommy's baby," Ariel murmured.  
"Don't we all but we have to grow up too," Daisy pointed out. "I really like being an onee to Tama. Try being an onee to Mari. You might just like it." With that she walked off leaving Ariel pondering what she said.  
Meanwhile Maggie was gazing at Koyo. She had been doing that most of the evening. She was so engrossed that she didn't hear Annika ask her a question. "Maggie," she called. She waved her hand in front of Maggie's face. "Maggie"  
"Nani," Maggie gasped as she came back to reality. "Where were you?" Annika asked. "I've been calling your name for about five minutes"  
"Sorry," Maggie replied. "I was looking at your foster onii"  
"What about him?" Annika inquired.  
"He's so handsome," Maggie sighed.  
"Oh he's all right," Annika shrugged her shoulders. She gave Maggie a sharp look. "You've got a crush on him"  
"Hush," Maggie clamped her hand over Annika's mouth and pulled her to a more secluded area. "I don't want anyone to know"  
"I won't tell anyone," Annika promised.  
"Good but could you do me a favor?" Maggie asked.  
"I guess," Annika replied.  
"Find out what type of girl Koyo likes and tell me," Maggie pleaded.  
"All right," Annika sighed. "But not tonight. I'll start tomorrow"  
"Thank you," Maggie squealed and she left leaving Annika shaking her head.  
Meanwhile Madelyn was looking for her mother. When she found Hotaru talking with Michiru she dashed up to them. "Mama," she called.  
"What is it Darling?" Hotaru asked.  
"Did you tell Kimiko anything about how many sweets she could have?" Madelyn asked.  
"No," Hotaru replied as a look of horror came over her. "Why do you ask"  
"Because Kimiko has had about ten cookies and two pieces of cake," Madelyn informed her. "She has also had some soft drinks with sugar in it"  
"Oh no," Hotaru groaned and she dashed off to get Kimiko away from the sweets.  
The party finally ended. Gloria and Sachi were both relieved since they had to stay with Asai and Minako the entire time. The boredom was about to end. Mari had fallen asleep in a chair so Ami had to carry her. Ariel gave her hard time because she wanted to be carried too. Ryo was about to pick her up but Michiru came up and took Ariel by the hand and escorted her out of the ballroom. She gave herself a new mission as a mentor. She was determined that Ariel was going to grow up some. Hotaru and Anthony led Madelyn and a very hyper Kimiko who was talking a top speed out of the ballroom. Hotaru and Anthony knew they weren't going to get much sleep tonight.  
The Royal Family was last to leave since they had to wait until all the guests were gone. Endymion turned to Gemmei. "So how did you like the party"  
"I was born for this life," Gemmei replied. "Thank you for making me feel like a part of the family"  
"Well you are," Serenity told her. "As long as you're here you are a part of the family"  
"I hope I can stay forever," Gemmei whispered to herself as she followed the Royal Family back to their chambers. She held onto that hope and wished that it would become reality.

End of part seven... 


	8. Acceptance

Here's part eight. Sorry it's taking so long to update but life has been crazy. I had two weeks where my free time was non-existent. But be patient. This series will be updated as fast as possible. In this part you will see a couple of our girls coming around. I've decided to wrap up this series soon because I'm getting some great new ideas for stories.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. I am doing art trades right now if anyone is interested. There is also a new contest going on.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Senshi all belong to me. 

Orphans Part Eight: Acceptance By Angel Raye

As the days passed the orphans got settled into routine at the palace. A social worker had come by and after expressing her concerns about safety due to the fact that the children were staying with Royalty and political figures left her approval and allowed the orphans to stay where they were. They were all happy with their families; even Tama was letting her guard down as she realized that this could be her big chance. Sachi took Koyo's words to heart and decided to lay off the pranks for a while. Even Gloria behaved herself as she realized having an onii wasn't too bad, especially one who was as big a prankster as she was. Once everything was settled they planned on playing a big prank to get everyone's attention. Ariel had settled into a cool but sullen acceptance of little Mari. She put up with her and as long as Ami and Ryo doted on her as well as Mari, she stayed out of trouble.  
Annika was comfortable with Koyo now but she still wasn't sure how she was going to find out what he liked in girls. She couldn't ask one of the other Chibi Senshi to find out because she didn't want to let Maggie's secret out. Annika also didn't want anyone thinking it was her who had a crush on Koyo because she didn't. So she thought hard over the next few days and then decided to ask the person she trusted the most. So one night when Rei was tucking her into bed, Annika decided to tell her. "Mama," she began. "If I tell you a big secret would you promise not to tell anyone"  
"Wow, it must be a big secret," Rei exclaimed as she sat down on the bed. "So what is it"  
Annika back up and whispered in Rei's ear. "Maggie has a crush on Koyo"  
"Nani!" Rei cried. "Our Maggie"  
"Hush Mama," Annika hissed. "I promised Maggie I wouldn't tell anyone"  
"Sorry," Rei muttered. "It just surprised me. I would have thought that if anyone had any crushes on these boys it would have been Daisy. She's as boy crazy as her mother was"  
"I have to find out what Koyo likes in girls," Annika explained. "How am I going to do that without him thinking it's me who has a crush on him"  
"Annika I know you have enough common sense to figure this out," Rei sighed. "But then you don't know much about love yet. Just tell him you know someone who likes him and that you need to find out what he likes in girls. You don't have to give him any names"  
"Okay," Annika replied. "I just wish she could have asked Daisy instead. That's her best friend. Not me"  
"Oh it won't be so bad," Rei assured her. "Now get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." She kissed Annika on the forehead. She left the room shaking her head. Maggie has a crush on Koyo. Imagine that.

Makoto was on her way to bed when she thought she'd peek in on the girls. Daisy was sound asleep with Crescent by her side as usual. When she peeked in Tama's room it was quiet it there. She was about to close the door when she heard a small voice, "Makoto-mama"  
"Aren't you asleep yet?" Makoto asked in surprise as she came in and sat down on the bed. "It's late"  
"I was thinking," Tama replied as she sat up. "I want to tell you something"  
"Go ahead," Makoto urged.  
"I really like it here and I love all of you," Tama began. "Well we love you too," Makoto told her.  
"I was afraid to love you because I thought I would be taken away," Tama explained. "It's always happened before"  
"I can understand that," Makoto admitted.  
"I want to stay here," Tama said. "This has been the best home I've been in and I want to stay. Can I stay? Please"  
Makoto was at a loss for words. She had been trying to so hard to get Tama to come out of this cocoon she had wound around herself that she didn't expect this conversation. No long term plans for the children had been discussed yet so Makoto didn't want to make a promise that might be broken. "I can't make any promises right now," she told Tama. "But I would like you stay here too. How about if I just say that I'll do whatever it takes to keep you here"  
"Really?" Tama asked. "You want me to stay"  
"Of course I do," Makoto replied. "And we want you to be happy." At that remark Tama did something that she hadn't done yet. She flung her arms around Makoto's neck and gave her a big hug. Makoto smiled and returned the hug. This was a huge step in the direction she wanted to go in with Tama. Maybe they could really start bonding now.

The next day after school most of the children had clubs to go too. Annika and Hope had art club. When they were finished they as usual decided to walk home together. Hope was proudly carrying a painting she had finished of the Crystal Palace. In her opinion it was one of the best paintings she had done. "That's really good Hope," Annika commented. "I bet Aunt Michiru will frame that for you"  
"I hope so," Hope replied. "It would be nice to have the spotlight on me instead of Eizo for a change"  
"Oh come on," Annika scoffed. "Surely he's not always in the spotlight"  
"I feel like he is," Hope muttered. "I really wish we could have gotten one of the girls"  
"Not I," Annika shook her head. "It's great having a boy who is a lot older than me. I would have hated it if there was another girl to take Mama's attention away"  
"You're such a Mama's girl," Hope muttered.  
Annika flushed. A few weeks ago she would have burst into tears at that snide comment but when Brooke had been here she had taught Annika to toughen up. So Annika didn't cry as easily as she used too. "Maybe I am," she said softly. "But there's nothing wrong with that"  
"Well, well, well," a new voice commented from behind them. "If it isn't two of the palace brats on their way home to mix with the high and mighty." Annika and Hope turned and saw that it was Kentaro, a sixth grade boy who had a reputation for a being a bully. Annika and Hope tensed up. Even though they were used to being called palace brats, Kentaro was physically big for his age and had been known to leave a couple of victims with black eyes and bloody noses.  
"What do you want?" Hope asked rudely. Annika was too scared to speak.  
"Oh I just wanted to see what the elite do when they leave school," Kentaro replied. "I can't believe fancy cars won't pick you up"  
"We're quite capable of walking," Hope pointed out. "We may live in the palace but our parents want us to have some normal things in our lives"  
"Normal? You'll never be normal," Kentaro sneered. He snatched the painting from Hope's hands. "Well I must say this is very good. I guess you're too good to paint pictures of regular houses"  
"She has painted pictures of regular houses and people who don't live in palaces," Annika shot out, getting hot and bothered at hearing her friend's hard work being jeered at.  
"Whoa," Kentaro exclaimed in mock shock. "The crybaby mouse does have a tough spot. I never thought I'd hear something like that come out of your mouth." Annika flushed a bright pink and got tongue tied again. Kentaro looked at the painting. "You know, this is good but I think I may have to make some changes." He held the painting up high and positioned his hands to tear it. "Don't," Hope shrieked as she jumped up to get it. Even though she was tall for her age he was much taller so she couldn't reach it. Annika was frozen on the spot, unable to move. Since she was small for her age, she wouldn't have been able to reach the painting anyway.  
"Sorry but I have too," Kentaro replied. He was about to tear it when two hands grabbed his arms and kept a firm grip on them. Kentaro turned around and saw Eizo.  
"What are you doing to my immouto and her friend?" Eizo calmly asked.  
"Immouto?" Kentaro sputtered. "I thought you were just an orphan living with them"  
"That makes her my immouto," Eizo told him. "And if you bother her or any of her friends again you'll have me to answer too." Kentaro looked like he was going to fight back but then decided against it. Although Eizo was average sized he was very strong and had already demonstrated his strength to the sixth grade during gym. "Very well," he grumbled tossing Hope her painting back. "You win this time." With that he walked away.  
"Are you all right?" Eizo asked Hope and Annika.  
"Yes thank you," Hope replied. "Why did you stick up for us? I haven't been very nice to you since you came"  
"Hey you're still my immouto," Eizo told her. "I'll protect you as long as I am living with you"  
"Thank you Onii-san," Hope whispered gratefully thinking maybe having an older brother wouldn't be so bad after all. Eizo smiled. At last the ice was breaking. The three headed back to the Crystal Palace together.

Hotaru was trying very hard to keep up with Kimiko's fast talking. The child had changed out of her kindergarten uniform and was just her usual burst of hyperactivity. She and Madelyn had both decided to come to the palace infirmary to be with Hotaru. Hotaru was trying to get some paperwork filed but it was very hard with both Madelyn and Kimiko underfoot. "Can we go to the park Hotaru-mama?" Kimiko asked. "Can we please"  
"Kimiko dear you know I have to work right now," Hotaru pointed out. "But I really want to go," Kimiko persisted.  
"Hotaru, did you finish that lab test today?" Ami asked as she came into the office.  
"No," Hotaru groaned. "I haven't had time. I have Senshi practice with Hope in twenty minutes. With these two underfoot I'm not getting anything done"  
"Kimiko wants to go to the park," Madelyn quietly informed Ami. "But Mama can't right now"  
"Why don't you see if Daisy and Maggie can take them?" Ami suggested. "I think they just got back from cheerleading club and they are trying to show some responsibilities since they are almost twelve"  
"That's a good idea," Hotaru agreed. "I'll ask them"  
"I'll come too," Ami said. "Maybe I can get them to take Ariel and Mari. They could both use some fresh air and it will keep them from coming in here and disturbing my work.

A half hour later Daisy, Maggie, Madelyn, Ariel, Kimiko and Mari were at Crystal Tokyo Park. Both Maggie and Daisy had immediately agreed to take the younger girls since they were trying to show everyone they could be responsible. Mari and Kimiko were immediately at the swings. Maggie and Daisy placed themselves nearby so they could watch them. Ariel and Madelyn both got to work making flower chains. "So Madelyn how do you like having Kimiko as an immouto?" Maggie asked.  
"She's crazy!" Madelyn exclaimed. "She always talks so fast and she is always moving. But she's a lot of fun too"  
"Ariel, are you still jealous?" Daisy asked next.  
"What do you mean?" Ariel asked. "I'm not jealous." That remark got a round of laughs from the other girls.  
"Come on Ariel," Maggie stated. "We've all see how much trouble you've gotten into since Mari came. You're jealous"  
"Okay so what if I am?" Ariel snapped. "I like being Mommy's baby"  
"Ariel you're seven and a half," Maggie quietly pointed out. "You need to start growing up and its okay if Mari is now the baby. Both your parents love you very much. Nothing will change that"  
"I know that," Ariel admitted. "It's just hard having to share them with someone else"  
"We all know that," Daisy replied. "But think of it this way. We've always had parents who love us very much. These kids haven't. Don't you think Mari and the others deserve good home"  
"I guess so," Ariel murmured. "I never thought of that"  
"Obviously," Madelyn bluntly stated and the rest of the girls, including Ariel giggled.  
"Hey!" Maggie suddenly exclaimed jumping to her feet. "Those boys are taking the swings away from Kimiko and Mari." They all looked and sure enough there were two boys around first or second grade pushing Mari and Kimiko away from the swings. Mari was wailing. Ariel felt a surge of anger since she knew what it was like being at the receiving end of bullying. She got up and ran over to the boys. She gave them both a push. "You leave my immouto alone," she demanded. "She's your immouto," one boy exclaimed as he recognized the little princess of Mercury.  
"Yes she is so you don't pick on her or there will be trouble," Ariel replied. "My Mommy is a Senshi and my Daddy is a knight. They'll both get you"  
"Come on let's go," the other boy said. "The last thing we want is to get in trouble with the palace." The two boys ran off. Mari gave a happy squeal and threw her arms around Ariel. "Onee-san," she shrieked. "You do love me"  
"Yeah, yeah," Ariel muttered turning a bright pink. "Just don't make a big deal of it"  
"Hurrah Ariel!" Madelyn shouted. "You told them"  
"Yes good for you," Daisy added. "But let's not tell anyone you used your parents as threats"  
"Come on everyone," Maggie called. "It's time to head home"  
"Yes come on," Ariel took Mari's hand and led her out of the park.

Annika was doing her homework when Koyo got home from his after school club. "Welcome back," Annika softly greeted him.  
"Thank you," Koyo replied. "So what are you working on"  
"Math," Annika told him. She hesitated for a minute and then said, "I know someone who likes you"  
"Really," Koyo exclaimed, his interest peaked. "Who"  
"Can't tell you," Annika softly replied. "But she wants to know what you like in girls"  
"I see," Koyo stated. He pretended to think hard. "I like a girl who is fun but mature. I also like a girl who cares for other people. It would also be nice to have a girlfriend who has the same interests I do"  
"What are those?" Annika asked anticipating that Maggie would ask her that later.  
"Well I've always liked tennis," Koyo replied. "I'm not very good at it because the orphanage didn't have stuff like that but I would love to learn. If she could teach me that then I would really like that"  
"I'll let her know that," Annika stated as a huge sweat drop appeared on her head. Maggie didn't know a thing about tennis. What was she going to do now?

In Mercury's chambers Ami was telling Ryo about what happened at the park that afternoon. When the girls had returned, Maggie, Daisy and Madelyn all told Ami what Ariel had done. Ami had been very pleased to hear that. "She stood up for Mari!" Ryo exclaimed.  
"And called Mari her immouto," Ami added. "I was proud of her"  
"So am I," Ryo stated. "Maybe Ariel is finally accepting Mari as one of the family"  
"Let's hope so," Ami sighed as Ariel walked into the room.  
"I heard what happened at the park today Princess," Ryo told her. "I'm proud of you. Are you finally starting to see that having Mari around isn't so bad after all"  
"I guess she's okay," Ariel muttered. "She's just a little kid. It's no big deal"  
"Well that's better than the attitude we've had," Ami admitted.  
Just then Mari came into the room carrying Ariel's favorite teddy bear. "I love this bear," she squealed.  
"Hey give that back!" Ariel shouted as she snatched the bear from Mari. "I didn't say you could play with that"  
"But Onee-san," Mari wailed. "I thought you liked me now"  
"That doesn't mean you can take my stuff," Ariel snapped as she ran out of the room. Ami and Ryo looked at each other and sighed. "Well I guess we can't expect a complete change in one day," Ami stated as she picked Mari up. Ryo nodded and went after Ariel to try and settle this. At least Ariel was coming around a little bit and that was better than nothing.

To be continued… 


	9. Decisions

Here's part nine. All this part is about are the Senshi and their families telling their foster children they are going to adopt them. This is the second the last part in the series and then I'm going to start a new story. We haven't seen any battle stories for a while and that is what I'm going to write. The last part of this story will be very short to wrap it up. Read and review please.  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. I am doing art trades right now if anyone is interested. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Senshi all belong to me. 

Orphans Part Nine: Decisions By Angel Raye

The Queen, and Senshi were having their usual business meeting. The King was having another meeting with the Knights while the children were all in school except for little Mari who was with Palla. Since there weren't any threats right now the meeting was just on upcoming events. Just before the meeting closed Makoto stood up. "I have an announcement I want to share with all of you," she announced.  
"Of course Mako-chan," Serenity replied. "Shinozuki and I talked last night with Daisy who is in full agreement," Makoto told them. "We've decided to adopt Tama. The poor child has been through so much and deserves happiness. We want her to have it"  
"That's wonderful!" Serenity squealed. "We've decided to adopt Gemmei"  
"That's great," Makoto exclaimed. She looked at the other Senshi. "What about the rest of you"  
Rei sat back in her chair. "Yuichiro and I have discussed Koyo with Annika and we would love to make him a part of our family for several reasons. First he's been so good for Annika. Second we have grown to love him and finally he deserves a bright future. We want to help him strive for it. However, he has made it plain that if any of the children don't work out he will be going with them. So our adopting him is going to depend on all of you"  
Serenity gazed around at the rest of the Senshi. "Have the rest of you made any decisions yet"  
"We're still talking about it," Minako replied. "Sachi is as big a prankster as Gloria, maybe even bigger. We will have our hands full. But if Sachi becomes a permanent member of the family we'll just have to lay the law down firmly"  
"Kimiko's a very hyper child and she can wear us out," Hotaru stated. "But that is exactly why she needs a loving family who can help her. Anthony and I feel we can give her that love. We just need to discuss it with Madelyn"  
"Hope has finally softened toward Eizo and has accepted him," Michiru added. "He's someone Faith can relate too and he's protective of Hope. So..." She trailed off and looked at Haruka who added, "We're going to adopt him"  
"Ami-chan," Serenity turned to Ami.  
"Oh you know I want that child," Ami exclaimed. "It's so nice having a little one again. But we have to talk it over with Ariel first. This already has been a huge adjustment for her"  
"Ariel has got to realize that she isn't a baby anymore," Michiru pointed out. "And we have all contributed to her behavior. She was the youngest so we all doted on her and babied her. But it's time for her to grow up. She's almost seven and a half. It would be good for her to grow up a little and let someone else be the youngest"  
"I agree," Ami sighed. "I just didn't want to see her grow up. But you're right. It's time. I think once she realizes she's not the baby anymore she'll make a great onee"  
"We just need to discuss all of this with our families," Serenity announced. "We haven't told Gemmei yet. We're waiting for the best moment. Have any of you told your foster kids yet?" No one had. "Then we'll each tell our own at when we each think is the best time. When all of this becomes official we'll have a big celebration"  
"Leave to Serenity to think of any reason to have a party," Rei whispered to Minako who nodded in agreement.

Ami decided it would be best if she talked to Ariel alone about Mari. Since tonight was private family dinner night she arranged for Ryo to take Mari to get an ice cream so she could talk with Ariel. So once Ryo and Mari were gone Ami quickly cleaned up the dinner dishes and went to find Ariel. The child was sitting on her bed in her room with a pout on her face. "Why can't I go with Daddy and Mari to get an ice cream?" she asked angrily.  
"Because I wanted to talk to you," Ami replied.  
"I didn't do it," Ariel quickly said.  
"Didn't do what?' Ami asked narrowing her eyes at Ariel.  
"Whatever it is you need to talk to me about," Ariel replied.  
Ami fought to keep herself from smiling. Ariel's behavior hadn't been its best these last several months so she automatically assumed she was in trouble if one of her parents wanted to talk with her. "You're not in trouble," she told her impish daughter. "I wanted to talk to you about Mari"  
"Is she leaving?" Ariel asked with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.  
"No she's not," Ami replied. "Your daddy and I have been talking and we would like to adopt Mari"  
"Adopt her." Ariel wailed. "Why"  
"Her mommy and daddy are dead," Ami explained. "She needs a mommy and daddy to love her"  
"But you're my mommy and daddy," Ariel pointed out.  
"And that will never change," Ami quickly assured her. "Darling I love you so much and I always will. I've always wanted you to have a sister or a brother. Your daddy and I have enough love to share. You're getting used to Mari being here. Don't you like her at all"  
"She is cute," Ariel admitted. "And she's nice"  
"Then let's make her a part of our family," Ami pleaded. "I think once you get used to it you'll make a great onee for her." Ariel chewed her bottom lip for a moment and then gave a small nod. Ami smiled and pulled Ariel into her arms. "I'm proud of you Ariel. And I promise I'll do everything I can to help you get used to this"  
"Me," Ariel thought. "An onee-san"

Makoto and Shinozuki had decided to tell Tama over dinner. Makoto cooked all of Tama's favorite foods and planned a special surprise for dessert. Throughout dinner Tama was in a good mood, telling the family about school. Bit by bit she was letting the wall she had built around herself down, as she got comfortable with the Jupiter family.  
"Mom that dinner was delicious," Daisy exclaimed as she and Tama helped Makoto clear the table.  
"Yes it was," Tama agreed. "Thank you Makoto-mama"  
"I'm glad you liked it," Makoto replied. "There's dessert so sit back down"  
"Yum," Tama exclaimed as she ran back to the table. It was so nice getting food cooked by Makoto instead of food over at the orphanage. Daisy sat down in her seat giggling. She knew that this cake was very special and it had been hard for her to keep from spilling the beans to Tama. "What're you laughing at?" Shinozuki asked his daughter in a suspicious voice.  
"Nothing," Daisy replied as Makoto came in with the cake.  
"Here we go," Makoto announced setting it on the table in front of them. "Tama, would you like to read what's on the cake"  
"Sure," Tama agreed. She stood up and read, "Welcome to the family Kino Tama." She looked surprised. "What does this mean"  
"We've talked it over," Shinozuki replied. "And we all have grown to love you. So we would like to adopt you into our family permanently"  
"You mean it," Tama cried, her face full of delight "Yes," Makoto replied. "If you would like us to adopt you." Tama gave a squeal of delight and dashed around the table to Makoto. She flung her arms around Makoto and hugged her tight. "I'll take that as a yes," Makoto said with a laugh.  
"Yes, yes," Tama cried. "Thank you so much"  
"Welcome to the family Tama," Makoto told her. "How about some cake?" Tama nodded and sat back down at the table, feeling happier than she ever had.

Gemmei was playing with her new dollhouse when Usagi came into the room. "Mom and Dad would like to see you in the living room," she told her.  
"About what?" Gemmei asked with a worried look on her face.  
"I don't know," Usagi lied for she knew full well what this was about. "Let's go find out." Gemmei followed Usagi feeling very worried. "They're sending me back. I know they are but what did I do wrong? I thought they liked me." These thought swarmed through her head as she nervously headed toward the living room. Serenity and Endymion were sitting on the couch. It had taken a few days for Gemmei to get used to seeing the Royal couple in casual clothes when they were in the privacy of their own chambers. "You wanted to see me," Gemmei asked in a nervous voice.  
"Yes little one," Endymion replied. "We wanted to talk about your future with us"  
"Are you sending me back?" Gemmei asked.  
"Oh no," Serenity cried. "Just the opposite." She held out some forms. "Read what this says on top"  
Gemmei looked at the paper and read out loud, "Petition to Adopt." She gasped. "Does this mean...?" she asked excitedly.  
"Yes it does," Serenity laughed. "We've talked it over and talked with the social worker and we would like to adopt you"  
"Hurrah!" Gemmei squealed as she hugged Serenity, Endymion and Usagi. "Does this mean I get to be a princess"  
"Well not really," Endymion replied. "We can't make you a princess since you're not our flesh and blood but we can make you a lady if that is all right"  
"That means you can still live like a princess," Usagi told her.  
"I can deal with that," Gemmei giggled. "This is way better than living in that orphanage. It's even better than when I was with my mother," "Do you know what happened to her?" Usagi asked curiously. The little girl rarely discussed her past with anyone. Gemmei's face clouded over and she shook her head. Usagi was about to ask again but Endymion put his hand on her arm. When she looked at him he shook his head. Gemmei wasn't ready to talk about it yet. So Usagi turned back to Gemmei. "Well I'm glad you're going to be in our family," she told her.  
"Really," Gemmei asked as her face lit back up again. "I'm so glad"  
"Welcome to the family," Serenity smiled. Gemmei smiled back and went into Serenity's open arms. She was going to be a part of a family at last and a Royal family for that matter.

Gloria and Sachi were sitting on the couch waiting for Minako and Asai. Neither of them knew why. "What did you do?" Gloria asked Sachi.  
"I was going to ask you the same question," Sachi replied. "I didn't do anything so it must be you who's in trouble"  
"It's not me this time," Gloria stated. "So it's got to be you"  
"Not I," Sachi shook his head.  
"Here we are you two," Minako and Asai came in. "Thanks for waiting"  
"He did it," Gloria pointed to Sachi.  
"She did it," Sachi said at the same time pointing to Gloria.  
"No one did anything," Asai assured them.  
"Or have you?" Minako asked narrowing her blue eyes at the two scamps. "Oh no," Gloria exclaimed shaking her head. Sachi also shook his head.  
"Well if someone did do something wrong we'll find out," Asai stated. "Now let's have a family meeting"  
"Oh joy," Gloria grumbled. "So what's happened now or who's coming to visit"  
"We need to make a decision," Minako replied. "And the decision concerns all of us but mainly Sachi"  
"Me?" Sachi asked.  
"Would you like to stay here?" Asai asked.  
"Well yes I guess so," Sachi replied. "After all this is the best place I've ever lived"  
"And Gloria would you like to have Sachi as an onii-san?" Minako added.  
"I guess I can put up with him," Gloria stated with an impish grin. Sachi gave her a playful conk on the head.  
"Then we'll start the adoption procedures tomorrow," Asai told them. "But take into consideration Sachi that you will live by our rules. Any practical jokes, which get caught, will result in punishment for the perpetrator. Is that clear"  
"Of course," Sachi replied. But in his head he thought "I can a play a few and never get caught." At the same time Gloria was thinking, "I'll have to give him a proper welcome into the family."

Hotaru and Anthony discussed Kimiko with Madelyn who was in full agreement. Kimiko was crazy but she was fun and Madelyn really liked her. So now they just told Kimiko they would like to adopt her. Kimiko had never felt more excited. "Really, really, really?" she shouted in excitement. "I get to live here forever and ever and ever"  
"Yes," Hotaru replied quietly. "We've grown to love you and want you to stay"  
Kimiko gave a high-pitched squeal and hugged Hotaru. She then gave another high-pitched squeal and ran to Anthony to hug him. Then she did the same to Madelyn. After she finished hugging she jumped around in circles shouting, "I get to stay in the palace! I get to stay in the palace!" Chika got all excited and began barking as she joined Kimiko's excited running.  
"Kimiko, calm down," Anthony pleaded.  
"Sorry," Kimiko shouted. "I'm just so happy"  
"We all are but please let's calm down before someone gets hurts," Hotaru added. Kimiko nodded and spun around, crashing into a table and knocking it's contents to the floor with a loud thud.  
"Aren't you glad I'm not this crazy?" Madelyn asked as she helped Kimiko pick everything up. Huge sweat drops appeared on the heads of Hotaru and Anthony.

"You want me to do what?" Faith exclaimed in astonishment to Maggie. First she had been shocked that Maggie had come by to see her. Now she was even more shocked at the request Maggie was making.  
"I want you to teach me to play tennis," Maggie replied. "And I want this to be top secret"  
"Who would believe me?" Faith asked. "What's this sudden interest in sports? You never cared before, except cheerleading"  
"I just thought that a new hobby would be a good idea," Maggie told her.  
"Is there a boy you like who plays tennis?" Faith suddenly inquired. "So you want to play to be close to him"  
"Oh come on now, don't be silly," Maggie replied with a nervous laugh as a huge sweat drop appeared on her head. "So will you teach me or not"  
"Sure I'll teach you," Faith said. "I could use a good laugh"  
"Thanks a lot," Maggie muttered crossly.  
"Now if you'll excuse me I have a family thing to do," Faith informed her. "We're going to tell Eizo we're adopting him"  
"You are," Maggie asked weakly. "Yes," Faith replied. "Having an onii-san will be so cool"  
"Lucky you," Maggie murmured sadly as Faith closed the door to her chambers. Maggie headed back to her chambers feeling left out of things.  
Meanwhile Haruka and Michiru had sat Eizo down to talk with him. The twins stood nearby listening. "Eizo," Haruka began. "We've really enjoyed having you here these last several weeks"  
"Thank you," Eizo replied. "I've liked it too"  
"And the girls like having you here as well," Michiru added. "What we are trying to say is that we want you to stay. So if you don't mind living with a bunch of females, would you like to stay here permanently and become a part of this family"  
"That would be awesome!" shouted Eizo in excitement. "And as for living with a bunch of females, well Haruka and Faith are tomboys so it won't be so bad"  
"Welcome to the family," Haruka told him and everyone gave him a hug.

Rei, Yuichiro, Annika and Koyo were on their way downstairs to the palace living room. It had been agreed for everyone to meet there after all the talks this evening. "I want to stay with you," Koyo was telling them. "But if any of these kids who came with me are being sent away then I'm going with them. I promised all of them that I would always take care of them"  
"We understand," Rei replied. "But we hope you'll stay with us"  
"We'll have to see," Koyo stated as they entered the living room.  
Little Mari jumped down from Ami's arms and dashed over to him. "Koyo onii-san," she squealed. "Mommy and Daddy are going to 'dopt me. I get to stay here"  
"Me too, me too," Kimiko shouted.  
"I'm going to be Lady Gemmei," Gemmei cried. "The king and queen are adopting me"  
"I finally found someone who wants to keep me," Tama excitedly told him.  
"So did I," Sachi added.  
"And I get to play in sports from now one because I'll have a real home," Eizo finished.  
"Does that mean?" Koyo asked.  
"Yes it does," Serenity replied. "All these kids are being adopted"  
"So what do you say Koyo onii-san?" Annika asked taking his hand. "Will let Mama and Daddy adopt you"  
"Oh please say yes so we can all stay together," Tama pleaded.  
"We'd love to have you," Rei told him.  
Koyo looked around at the happy faces. Immediately he felt the happiness he had yearned for all his life. "Yes," he told everyone. "I will stay and become a Hino"  
"Hurrah!" the children all shouted and a big celebration began and everyone welcomed the newest members of the family.

End of part 9. 


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the final part. It's very short so its main purpose is to just wrap up the series. I've gotten some great ideas and we haven't seen the Senshi or Chibi Senshi battle anyone in a while so that's what the next story will have.  
I know very well that in the real world it can take months and even years to finalize the adoption of any child. However since this is a fiction story I can make the adoptions much quicker. Besides, come 30th century who knows how long or short a time the adoption process will take?  
Come see my site at http/chibisenshi. I am doing art trades right now if anyone is interested. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The Chibi Senshi all belong to me. 

Orphans Part Ten: Families By Angel Raye

It didn't take long for any of the adoptions to finalize. No one was going to deny the royal couple or the Senshi the wish to adopt a child. Since it was harder to find homes for children who weren't babies then social services was quite happy to let the orphans stay where they are. Endymion and Serenity used their power and authority to speed up the processes so the adoptions were finalized quickly. So tonight everyone had dinner together and it was a special dinner to welcome the newest members of the family. Everyone was very excited. "We shall have to plan another party to really celebrate," Serenity declared happily.  
"Oh please not another party," Faith pleaded. "I hate that stupid dress I have to wear"  
"And a couple of us have really little ones again who don't need to stay up so late at night," Ami added.  
"So no one wants a party," Serenity asked looking crushed.  
"We'll have a party," Makoto assured her. "But since it hasn't been that long since the last one let's wait a while and give these kids a chance to get used to being in families again"  
"Besides we have other concerns right now," Rei added.  
"What's that?" Minako asked and everyone, even the younger children listened.  
"We've now got members in our families without any special powers," Rei replied. "It is our duty as Senshi to protect them"  
"Anyone who messes with my immouto will have to deal with Chibi Jupiter," Daisy declared. "Oh thank you Onee-san," Tama cried.  
"We'll all protect our new family members," Hotaru quietly added.  
"Yes," Madelyn agreed. "I'll hurt anyone who tries to get my immouto"  
"So will I," Ariel piped up.  
"Well that's good to hear," Michiru stated. "I guess you're okay with having to share your parents with someone else"  
"A little," Ariel admitted.  
"So can I sleep with Moonbeam tonight?" Mari asked eagerly.  
"In your dreams," Ariel replied and Mari pouted while everyone else laughed.  
"I'm just glad that someone finally wanted me," Tama stated.  
"Of course we want you," Makoto assured her giving her a hug.  
"And it's nice to have some boys around at last," Faith commented.  
"Now you can be one of the guys," Eizo told her. Hope rolled her eyes. Now she'll never get Faith interested in girly things.  
"I'm now Lady Gemmei," Gemmei declared. "I'm someone important"  
"Just don't get a swelled head," Usagi warned her. "Some of these kids will sit on you hard if you do"  
"Are you okay with all this?" Serenity asked Minako. "Now that you have two pranksters in the family you're going to have your hands full"  
"I'll be fine," Minako assured her. "I haven't been mother to Gloria for ten years without learning a few tricks of my own"  
"Oh I don't like the sound of that," Asai muttered.  
"I just wanted to thank you all for taking us in and giving us good homes," Koyo said. "I know I speak for all of when I say we will be very happy here"  
"We're glad to have you," Serenity replied and everyone nodded in agreement.  
The serious moment was interrupted by Sachi who gave a loud exclamation of disgust. He had stood up for a moment which was long enough for someone to place a banana cream pie on his chair. He had sat right down in it. "Gloria," Minako shouted.  
Gloria giggled. "Welcome to the family Sachi onii-san," she stated. Everyone couldn't help it. They began laughing, Sachi included. Once the laughing stopped and regular conversation started going again Sachi leaned over and whispered to Gloria, "Of course you know this means war"  
"Anytime Sachi," Gloria told him. "Anytime."

The end 


End file.
